Chrono Break: Chrono Cross 2
by Nasuren
Summary: Set in a modern day version of CC, the Cogs of fate once again begin to turn. Takes off where Chrono Cross left off and focuses on another generation in the future.... My first fic! R&R!
1. A distant memory

**Discalmer:**The chrono series, characters and all relations belongs to square enix.I just own the idea for this and all orginal characters.

AN: The book in Chrono Cross was Kidd's, the book in this chapter is none other than Serge's

_

* * *

_

Mom gave a book she found in the family trunk, written by an ancestor of mine. It's was not to long after this the cogs of fate begain to turn again.....

_I guess fate has a sense of humor  
  
one that never bore of it plays.  
  
It forces one to play, not knowing the rules,  
  
crushing thoose that opposes or loses.  
  
But in truth, fate and destiny are different,  
  
Fate crushes all in it path,  
  
creating it's own rules to complete it's own agenda.  
  
While Fate cares nothing of others,   
  
Destiny is where hopes of the people lay.  
  
Comapared to Fate's sick game of which it can only win,  
  
Destiny's game is heaven.  
  
Even the power of Fate cannot hold a candle,  
  
to it's immense power.  
  
Destiny's rule's are simple,  
  
live your life, follow your heart!  
  
Belive me, for I have stood up to Fate!  
  
I've look it in the eyes and yelled as the battle begain,  
  
"There is no fate...BUT THE ONE WE MAKE!!!!"  
  
True, I lost many things that ment much to me,  
  
my friends, my father,... and her..  
  
Even now as I lose my memories of the incident, so I can return to my regular life,  
  
from now on as I read this, long after I forgotten what happen,  
  
I will aways feel in my heart.  
  
The breeze over the ocean on the boat,  
  
the sound of the water at the beach,  
  
the stars above on the Terra tower,  
  
the untamable fires at Mount Pyro,  
  
the tranquillity of the forest,  
  
the freedom when the chains of Fate were broken._

_And most importantly,_

_the girl who could steal the stars...._

_But if a problem arises,  
  
I'll leave the future in the hands of the most worthy...  
  
...the next generation.  
  
Thoose that set out, reguardless of their goal,  
  
may they find the best tresure...  
  
themselves and their own destiny_


	2. Of dreams and bells

**Disclaimer:See first chapter**

**AN: 'means thought or telepathy' don't worry, I'll tell which one before or after**

**

* * *

**

The same dream..  
  
I'm standing in above of a huge island, one I don't know which was odd, because there smack dab in the middle was what looked like one of Porrie's fort, but more.. more...  
  
...Advance?  
  
Porrie was the most technological advance civilization, nothing in the known world surpassed it in technology. It had easily   
  
conquered other territories when it emerged with ease. Only a few countries and the mystics to this day remand independent. Politics with those countries had brought peace, but Porrie military pretty much run the show, doing as they please to protect "Porrie's interest"  
  
'... that excuse been used over and over again, way to much'  
  
The interesting thing is I didn't recognize the Island at all! Geography was one of my strong points (and kept people like me being bugged to enlist in the military). I couldn't even recognize the design of the building!  
  
All of a sudden the was a flash that blinded me! As soon as I cleared my eyes I was surrounded in darkness. I could still see myself in the light, but well...  
  
I suddenly felt a chill from behind. What I saw froze my soul when I turned around. A panther that stood like a man with the shape of one to boot in black clothes that gave of a feeling of malice stood with it's back toward me. It slowly turned around towards me when two names popped, Mystic and Demihuman. Demihumans are somewhat of a cross between a human and creature/animal,usually the latter, while Mystics were Demihumans that could use magic.  
  
When the demihuman's eyes met mine, I got a close up of his face, similar to movies or a game, then the strangest thing happened.  
  
_'You will fail. No matter what.'_ I heard, but his lips didn't move! _'This is no prediction or speculation!'_ he now ran toward me, at the same time it seemed a black Panther was charging at me! The Demihuman whipped out a large scythe from nowhere and swung it me!  
  
_'IT'S HISTORY!!'  
_  
The blade never struck. When I opened my eyes and looked around the only thing I saw was a man with orange hair in spikes wearing a blue shirt and yellow pants standing in front of me staring right into my eyes.  
  
"Do you know the secret to happiness?" he spoke  
  
"Success?" This time it came from my left. Standing there was a somewhat familiar blonde man in what seemed to be a Porrie military suit that looked a little...outdated.  
  
"Power?" this came from my right, where a lavender haired man in white stood.  
  
"Honor?" from behind, I turned around and before me stood a man with his face in bandages and a white cloak. On his back he carried an evil looking sword.  
  
"Love?" I turn to come face to face with....me? Only he was wearing a red bandana, black shirts and blue vest and shorts.  
  
"It courage!" they all said in unison,"Courage to stand for what you believe, no matter the odds! To face fate and show it the truth! Fate is what you make!"  
  
Then bells sounded through the darkness in what some would call music, but when I heard them, my head felt like it was ready to burst.  
  
"Show us the fate we made! Show us the fate you'll make!" The bells started go faster.  
  
"Chrono Trigger!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
The bells speed up while images began to go through my head, fast as a blur.. I can't take it!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"I yelled, suddenly realizing I was back in my room. I then notice my cold sweat and the fact I was gasping for air.  
  
"W--was it a ... dream? The same one?" I asked myself.

'No, only that Demihuman was there before....' I told myself


	3. Where Reality and Dreams Collide

Disclaimer:same old,same old. Biltzball is also square-enix (it just play a role in the beginning,)  
  
AN:This chapter I'll introduce the main characters! Yayyy! Some of the characters you'll recognize right away, while others may take some time. Try and guess the characters form the last chapter (except the one in bandages)  
  
"'yaaawwnn' What time is it?" I looked at my alarm "... HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
I quickly got up got dress, no wonder why those people were in my dream! I overslept! Coach is going to have my head! Luckily the coach is a little merciful, but had it been a school day I would almost would have been in big trouble. 'It's hard to go to practice this early,' I thought as I practically slid down the stairs to the kitchen 'but ever since we got this this far, coach has been push us harder and harder'  
  
"Hi mom, bye mom" I said as I rush through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast from my mom's breakfast table (obviously ignoring my mom shaking her head). I was on the street running past other people in a heart beat. It takes a few minutes to get to school. So why don't I introduce myself?  
  
My name's Tidal Kurumetsu. Age 19, I attend the Truce Academy for the Gifted, one of the best schools in the world. Porrie's best commanders and such come from there, some of the graduation requirements for athletes is a few of the battle class so the military can teach students about the military. I may take take a number of them, I even enjoy a few. But what I'm here for is the sport known around the world! I play bitzball for the Truce Terrors in the hope of going pro one day! My mom and me moved here so I could get a good education, but I came to play. Besides, most of the other courses leads to military careers, which mom and I pick up from the village a severe dislike.  
  
I just rounded the corner to the gym, in which one area the practice pool was in. Standing with his back toward me the coach was sitting on the bleachers with his back toward me, watching the drills. Coach Norris was one weird man. He taught both educational and military style class. He was one of those types who kept to himself, no one knew much about him. No one even knew if Norris WAS his last name. Rumors run rampant on someone that, but only rumor I heard that didn't involve something stupid was that he was a military man before he came here. The cute thing is, most students like him. He might act cold, but he always fair, blunt, an merciful.  
  
'I just hope he doesn't seen me.' I thought as I moved trying to sneak behind the bleachers to the dressing rooms on the other side. I hope to dress in uniform then and sneak my way into the drills. Right as I was passing right behind Norris...  
  
"Never thought you'd be late." Uh-oh, busted!  
  
"The last game of the season is tomorrow. Do you plan to be late then too?" He ask in his normal cold tone  
  
"Sorry sir" stumble out my mouth, "Over slept.  
  
"Let's see, your twenty minutes late. After every else leaves, you'll practice for thirty. A lot of scouts are going to be there tomorrow watching you and your team mates. Don't disappoint them."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The rest of the training period went as usual. Coach Norris continued to drive us into the dirt. An oddity in a school who turns out mostly military officers, Coach Norris wanted to keep students out of the military. Winning the school finals meant that scouts would be all over us, trying to get us to join their teams. No one why he does it though.  
  
In what past like no time. The others left until I was left alone in the pool. After I finished a few laps around the pool I Begain to do breathing exercises. Basically I swim to the bottom and hold my breath for as long as possible. The funny thing is what I do down there. I actual sit down (using light training weights) with my hands behind my head looking up. I have a bad habit of making others lose their breaths underwater when I do this.   
  
My thoughts returned to my 'Who were those people? I could swear I remember some of them, but where?' Just then a movement caught my eye,'Someone else is in here?' popped through my head. I couldn't see clearly through the water, but I could tell whoever it was had blonde hair. I guess you can say curiosity got the better of me as I swam topside. When I surfaced and looked around, however, there was nobody....  
  
As I got out of the pool to search for whoever it was, my eyes spotted a strange object where the unknown person stood. As walked over and grabbed the item. It was a red bandanna with golden designs on it. Inside of it was a slip of paper with two words on it that remind me my dream.  
  
CHRONO TRIGGER  
  
AN: Next chapter starts of with the game. Blitz ball is from FFX and owned by square-enix. Soon after that the action will start and the story will kick into high gear (hopefully) 


	4. Lynx

Disclaimer: yada, yada,yada! I not saying it! I want a raise first!  
  
Nasuren: Say what?  
  
Disclaimer: That the Chrono series, it's characters and all related material belongs to Square (now square-enix) and that they also own blitz ball! You also don't own anything but the idea and OC! Muuhuhahahahahaha!  
  
Nasuren: 'anime fall'  
  
AN: I'm using blitz ball as a sport, the main guy Tidal needed a sport, especially water based, for the story. Blitz ball is most likely the only element from another game (this is a Crono Cross story, not a Crossover.I know I said that the game starts in this chapter, but it maybe have to wait a chapter or two. I want to introduce Kidd's reincarnation. (Yes, Tidal is Serge's, if you wondered.)

* * *

Rain continued to pour outside I as I continued continued look at the bandanna I found at the pool while laying down. No matter where I looked there was no evidence anyone was there. I even check the card log. Areas in the school are always open, but you need proper clearance (like if you are on the blitz team, with permission from the coach) via the student's ID card and school log. The log said that there was nobody that tried to enter.  
  
'Chrono Trigger' sounds familiar as I thought of the words on the card, 'But where...'  
  
_flashback  
_  
My head was was about to explode. It wasn't like a headache, I was like something was growing in my head too fast. Around me, five people yelled something at me, but the only thing I could hear over the pain is 'fate is what you make' and 'Chrono Trigger'.   
  
_end flashback_  
  
'Fate is what what you make, sounds catchy.' All of a sudden I remembered something.  
  
**Believe me, for I have stood up to Fate!  
  
I've look it in the eyes and yelled as the battle began,  
  
"There is no fate...BUT THE ONE WE MAKE!!!!"'  
**  
The book mom gave me before we moved! I sat up (nearly knocking my head on the bed frame from going so fast. I have a bookcase in the wall my bed is against, right at the end closest to the head was my objective, an worn leather bound book. I opened the book. The strange thing is the author wrote only a few pages. However, the most amazing thing is it's age. Mother told it was a heirloom passed along the male side of the family since the time Porrie conquered Guardia....  
  
...over three hundred years ago...  
  
Even though there was on two pages written, it still was protected over the ages. Mother told me that when the book was handed down, a message was handed down 'This book may one day save you life , or the life of your children's.'As I turned the first of the only two pages written, I notice something I couldn't believe! On the top of the third page...  
  
A hero isn't a person that is forged, made or any of that such,  
  
In truth, the heart of a hero is in everyone,  
  
It just needs to be unlocked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The boy opened the book he pulled from the shelf above his bed. The stranger could see everything he did from the roof of the nearby building. If any one looked at him, they couldn't tell that that he stood there. His robe was dark enough to hide him in the shadows. However, the man wasn't normal. Anyone that could get a good look at him in the rain. As bad as the rain was falling, the man's robe didn't get wet. It was as if the water veered away from him.  
  
"It's rude to sneak up on people" he growled. Behind him a man appeared in the shadows appeared. This man wore white bandages over his face. He wore a white cloak. If you looked through the slit In the front of the cloak, you could see a breastplate covering his chest. unfortunately, that also would be the only thing. On his back, he carried a large, wicked looking sword  
  
"Isn't rude to stare?" The man replied  
  
"Soon..." the man in black turn, swishing his robe "Soon the wheels of Fate shall turn again! The limitless power of the flame shall be where it belongs! And there's nothing you can do!!!" he turned his head indicating the one a few minutes ago he was spying on. "Or him..."  
  
The man in white grabbed the hilt of his sword. "That is enough!" As the swordsman yelled he swung, "go back to the darkness,LYNX!" In a flash, the sword came crashing down on the black cloak. As the blade struck, I slice the cloak in half revealing...  
  
"Nothing?!!!" the man in white yelled as the two halves of the cloak hit ground.  
  
"Honestly, did you think it would be that easy?" the voice of Lynx echoed from seemingly everywhere. "However I am surprised you can handle that sword. Wildly swinging your sword really screams skill." the demihuman spoke in his ever present criticizing tone, "We'll meet again, oh please do practice though. I really don't want to fall asleep next time."  
  
The man in white walked over to see what Lynx was looking at. Across the street, a blue haired boy sat on a bed with a book. Also lying on the bed was a red bandanna.  
  
Nor him. Was Lynx referring to him?  
  
Blue hair, Red bandanna, and a Demihuman connected to Fate? Sounds like something I heard before...  
  
"Could he be.....'  
  
Please review. I need to know how I'm doing 


	5. Rough Lessons

**Disclaimer**: Same thing. I also don't own the elements since I borrowed them from CC

AN: This is also one long chapter. I started at 10-11 pm, and guess what? It's 4 am! Time sure flies. Also please note that most of the crono characters may not be able to appear right now. I plan to introduce you 'offically' to Serge's descendent in the next two chapters, _Game Gone Wrong_ and _Forced Enlistment. _I warn you though that his name IS Serge. The story behind him is also intereresting

**

* * *

**

**Quote from a famous Porrie Commander:  
  
some time the basics divide people into two group  
  
the victors that live, and the losers that die  
**  
-next line found in Tide's book

* * *

"Huff...uufff...huff" As I ran for the class. Stuffing down all of mom's breakfast was the culprit of being late this time. I always try to wolf food down at breakfast and skip lunch, since the game was after school and lunch was half an hour away before the game, generally it wasn't a good idea to play a contact sport on a full stomach, especially in the pool. Fortunately I had only one class, the game was during the day because the foreigners would have to get use to the time zone differences. Unfortunately the class I had was Advance Fighting. That class is rough, and the fact the Mr. Norris (we only call him coach during practice or games) taught it didn't make it easier.  
  
Right as I slid into class (Nasuren:what some would call a baseball slide)....  
  
RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"...and he is safe!!!" shout a familiar voice. It was the often humorous voice of a dark haired student. His face was almost constantly showed a good mood. He kept his his hair short in all but the back, Which grew a ponytail. He wore sweat pants and a T-shirt with the school's logo on the front like everyone else, including me who came with them on.  
  
"I wish you two wouldn't put that show on every time one of you are almost late, Dreggos, Tidal" said the ever cool voice of Mr. Norris.  
  
He was totally right. Every time one of us was late, regardless if we made it or not, we would always say 'Your safe!' or 'Yer outta here!' (Where we got it, no one knows), even though if your late, Mr. Norris would make you do extra work, worst of which is a draw between changing dummies during element pratice...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(On the rare occasion they were both late)  
  
Norris: They are trying to hit the dummies.   
  
Dreggos:Which ones? The stuffed ones or the ones trying to change them?  
  
Tidal: YYYEEEEOOOOWWWWW! Put it out! PUT IT OUT! (He just got hit by a stray fire element, igniting his blue hair, and is running in circles while everyone laugh and both the student that hit him and Norris Sweatdrops)  
  
Norris:....  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
... and toilet duty...  
  
**flashback   
**  
Booth Dreggos and Tidal open the same toilet. (Nasuren: cue Psycho theme!) As soon they get a good glimpse, both run to the adjacent toilets and proceed to 'lose their lunch'.  
  
**End flashback  
**  
"Alright, now if we please settle down, we will review what we'll learn. Week after next we'll face actual monsters in their habitats" most of the students groaned when they heard this, while Dreggos was on the verge of bursting with joy and I just smiled. "It's a big step from fighting the weaken ones we keep here. Now for the review, don't look at me if you want to volunteer." A dumbstruck expression passed on both mine and Dreggos's face. "Dreggos and Tidal, thanks for volunteering."  
  
"We got suckered again Tidal!" we were the most likely to consider that a good thing, and this teacher knew it. Needless to say that this man could outsmart most, if not all.   
  
"..."  
  
Both of us made it to the floor and picked up our preferred training weapons, two swords for me and a large sword (great sword) for Dreggos. Reviews often consisted of fighting Mr. Norris in groups, setting up various situations for a test. We moved into the center of the class, which lied a ring. The class was shape as an amphitheater, with seats a few feet from the ring.Belongings were put on the sets, but most of the students stood for a better view. In a matter of moments, we were standing in the center in our battle stances. Dreggos had his sword over his shoulders with his right hand, and his left was hanging down, a normal stance for the heavy swordsman stressing power (he used both hands when swinging). I however preferred a all around style, my left shoulder in front, making me less of a target, I was often told I looked like dancing when I used twin swords.  
  
"Ready?" Norris asked as got into his stance, a relaxed pose with his left hand on his hip and right hanging down like he wasn't fighting, holding his preferred weapon...a pistol."Let's begin."  
  
Just as the 'fight' began, a light erupted from between the two sides, then it looked like it came back and was drawing sparks into which it came. That was the signal the barrier was up. It protected both combatants, from death and injury in certain conditions, and observants from stray attacks. Barriers are set up in certain areas (like this) and miniaturized into crystals that could be carried. On;y one person needed the crystal to activate one. The barrier also had another effect. Every move that related to an attack sap some of the person stamina. Even though it replenishes if you wait, the more you concentrate, the more it saps. The last effect was also the most unusual was the combatants attacks were weakened. That means if you get shoot in the head, it wouldn't kill you. It'll just hurt like some one slammed it into a brick wall.  
  
"Let's see how well you have gotten use to the barrier. Dreggos, try two fierce attacks." No sooner had Mr. Norris said this, Dreggos ran toward him. With both hands on the sword, he swung the sword downward, then spun in a circle for another attack. Unfortunately, neither hit.  
  
"... you forgot you should use weaker attacks to learn the way he'll dodge, didn't you?" I asked. When I said this an embarrassed look passed on his face. "I..er..um"  
  
"Tidal's right, you fell for the oldest trick. Tidal, care to try?"  
  
This time I rushed toward the teacher. Upon getting in front of him, I put my right sword on my shoulder, my 'ready position'. I quickly jabbed with the hilt of my left sword, after that I put my right foot forward to add momentum to my right sword, and for the coup de' grace I turned around to add momentum to left sword for my last strike. After I saw what that all three hit, I jump back to my original position (I didn't want to push Mr. Norris out of the barrier).   
  
"See how it's done?" I asked Dreggos with a hint of cockiness.  
  
"Umm.. Tidal...." was the answer I got. Dreggos obviously was trying to say something.  
  
"You also used up all you stamina." The always blunt Mr. Norris answered. "You partner could have defended if needed. Shall we move on? The barrier can also allow people to use magic with elements. Over time, people can get used to it and use magic without the barrier or the elements, sometimes both. Elements are mostly sphere shape, sometimes others. Over time and with experience, combatants can also techniques in battle using the power in themselves as the elements. However to use elements requires focus and energy. Every attack landed helps the attacker concentrates and allows them to draw power to the barrier. The attacker is allowed to draw power from attack landed because the barrier absorbs the damage while the elements take the used stamina. Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Norris took a few steps and fired a weak shot at my arm then a strong one at my chest. He the returned to his original position and a yellow light surrounded him. After it disappeared, he aimed his gun at Dreggos, and his gun glowed yellow.   
  
"SPIRAL SHOT!!" This was the only way he would yell. When he fire, his bullet left a streak that gave the bullet an appearance like a drill with a large vortex bottom and slammed into Dreggos's chest, knocking him down. When he got up his sword was in one hand, the top of his sword was on the ground. He was exhausted, his arms was hanging down, trying to save energy. He didn't even put his sword on his shoulders because of that last attack. I couldn't blame him, those two shots drained me too.  
  
"Exhausted already? Tidal do you not have a level three element that heals your party? Please you it if you do." Of course I did. I was using practice elements the school had, and they're all the same. I focused the element, closing my eyes. I knew what was happening. Green light was surrounding me. I absorbed it then released it. Gentle wind surrounded us, healing us from the last attacks. We then returned to our normal stances. Unfortunately focusing on an element saps stamina like no tomorrow and I was feeling the backlash.  
  
"Now Dreggos, use your tech element." Mr. Norris ordered  
  
"I wouldn't to that sir..." I warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll live." Obviously he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Dreggos rushed forward. He jabbed with his left hand, then turned and lowered and raised the hilt of his sword, hitting Mr. Norris under the chin. As he returned to his position,he yelled two words"YOUR FUNERAL!" as red light surrounded him. Unfortunately for Mr. Norris there was a problem. His innate was blue. There was only one way to change a Tech's color. If our teacher watched me two he would know why. Dreggos took a small leap backwards.  
  
"X-STRIKE!!" We both yelled. Then both of us dash faster than the eye could follow, leaving a red trail. What really surprised us wasn't the fact we knocked Mr. Norris down, but when he stood up without a scratch.  
  
"I guess you know the rest. Maybe I should quit taking it easy on you?" Both Dreggos's and my eyes widen. We know what he was going to do. I guess he thought we got a little to cocky with that attack. In a flash he hit us with two shots, both weak compared to what was going to happen next. The same yellow light surrounded him, but instead of hitting us with it he aimed at the sky...  
  
"SUN SHOWER!" as he fire upwards. The best way to describe what happen next would be the sky is falling...on us!

* * *

Paladin Dragoon :

> > I like the story so far. I can't wait to check out who the 'next   
generation' will be! Anyway, I've always been wondering if 'Norris' is   
actually Norris' first or last name...Maybe the last one, since he's a   
military dude...
>> 
>> His full name is revealed in _Forced Enlistment_ (chapter after next) . Also note this story takes place 300 years after CC. Norris in this is his decendent, so I can name him and I can get away with it if Sqaure names him differently (Ha!). But don't worry, it'll suit him.


	6. The Game Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Same. Square owns the 'guest' in this story from CT and the quote from a FFX character (which is all owned by square enix.  
  
AN: Yes, a chrono trigger character will appear in a cameo. Guess who? Sorry for the lack of a game in this. Note that I cannot write a actual blitzball game. Next chapter I'll start the real story

* * *

**....Both teams play as hard as they can,  
  
The fans cheer for the Favorite team.  
  
Everyone forgets their problem.  
  
-Wakka, FFX**

* * *

"Ugghhh!" Dreggos moaned as he tried to stand up. I also was barely able to stand with moaning. Norris just level us with his level 5 tech, Sun Shower. Even though we didn't get hurt, thanks to the barrier, we still got beat up in a few seconds. That's the reason behind the rumors about Mr. Norris.  
  
"I guess that you got a head of yourself." Mr. Norris spoke. We so thought we could get him with our double tech. That was the reason behind me trying to warn him not to tell Dreggos to use it. We were plaining to floor him at the end of the review. Oh! How things can blow up in your face!  
  
"You might want to rest and eat a few Churros, or else your going to lose the game later." He was right, a Churros was a food ration idea that Porrie got from another contry. A few of them are always stored in the class. A few of them and one would feel a little better, and by the class clock we had about...half an hour. So that 'sparring' session took about half the class time. Unfortunately when we sat down, the bombardment begain....  
  
"How you do that?" "That was so cool!" "You knocked the teach down! That to be a record!" and the question everyone started to ask "Can you teach us how you did it?"  
  
"Class, class, settle down. And no, they can't teach you." moans echoed through out the class "Double Techs are learned with experiance and trust. Dreggos and Tidal obviously learned their techs at the same time, and the fact they are both friends and teamates helped. Only certain elements can be combined, so not all Techs can combine. And also if they lose the game today, it'll be your fault for bugging them." When he said this, the other students returned their attention to the matter at hand. Mr. Norris took it reletivaly easy on the others compared to us (Norris when asked about it once before: You got hard heads. I doubt I could harm you at all.).  
  
I also forgot to say something. Dreggos is also my team's Left Forward. The funny thing was the way we met. We both started out as rivals in our freshman year for the team pick. Soon after we both got pick (him as the left forward and I as the right) we started an odd friendship. We were direct oppsites, he border on loud mouth and motor mouth, while I was more on the quite side. Fortunate for me, he can't talk underwater. A snore erupted from bsides me. Dreggos is now sleepimg with his trademark smirk (most likily dreaming about picking up girls, his favorite pastime). I couldn't help but smile as I fell asleep in my seat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Less than 30 minutes after Tidal fell asleep..  
  
The loud speakers started to blare as the announcer's cheerful voice was heared.  
  
"Ladies and gents, welcome to the college level finals! Facing off for the championship is our own Truce Terrors veruses the Meldina Mysteries! Both teams have stood victorous over the rest! Now after the long and rough road, these two teams will now face for the title of champions, the best of the best! I'm Micheal Jordson and joining me for comentary is no other than the coach of the Porrie Pistions, the Porrie pro team, Kevin Rich..."  
  
"Great to be here, Micheal." said a man in his fourties with gray hair with both black and white hair.  
  
"...and the former star player and now coach of the Mystic Mages, the Mystics' pro team, Crias Reinhert!!"  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, Micheal." said a lion demihuman. He had a face of a full grown lion, and he had yellow fur covering most part. He was growning a black beard and had long black hair that went to his shoulders.  
  
"So tell me gentlemen, what kind of game do you see?"   
  
"One with a lot of talent," answer Kevin. "the Terrors has a top notch offensive teams. Especially with their two forwards." as soon as he said this, both Dreggos's and Tidal's pic and status appeared on the big screen. "Dreggos can always strong shots that can hard to catch and painfull if you don't pay attention. Tidal has the speed of the two. His shoots might be easier on the hands to catch, but catching them is a whole different problem, When both graduate, there will most likely be a rush for these two. With a well rounded defense, their one mean team.  
  
"Crias?" The annoucer asked  
  
"Same thing. However the Mysteries are a whole 'nother story. The Mysteries' defenses this season has nearly been unstoppable. Especially thanks to their goalie, Ozzie." Ozzie, a REAL ugly green demihuman picture and stats appeared on screen. "He holds the record for both most consecutive block and total blocks in a season. This game is going to be defense versus offense"  
  
"So, who's going to win?" the announcer asked.  
  
"It'll depend. There are the teams weakspots. The teams excel in one area, but are average in the other. If one team's weakpoint can't keep up with the others', then they got problems." Crias answered.  
  
"Then there are the coachs, Coach Norris and Gyro." both coachs pictures apeared on screen. "Norris has a knack for cleaver gameplans while Coach Gyro has a talent for thinking outside the box. All in all, this games is a coin toss. Can go either way." Kevin added.  
  
The game is about to start! Let's head down to the sphere pool!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The head Referee stood up from his table outside of the pool. Even though the pool was as big as the pro's, it still needed five moniters and Referees to judge  
  
"Alright, no tackling opponents without the ball. No hitting bellow the belt. No eye goging. No unessisary rough housing. Last but not lest, no magic or elements. You must win with your and your team's skill. Do both teams understand?" Both teams standing on a circluar platform nodded."Good, now give us something to cheer for! I declare the championship match under way!" The Ref pressed a button and in a instant, a special barrier holding water appeared in the center of the two teams. The two teams entered and took their positions. When they all was ready, the count down started....  
  
"3-2-1, blitz off!" the crowd recited as it appeared on the huge screen.  
  
Both teams collided.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
five minutes later,,,  
  
'...it's almost time' the man in black above in the shadows thought.'It's almost time'  
  
A buzzer sound signaling the end of the first quater, and the beginning of another thing....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And it's the end of the fist quater! After an exciting quater the score hasn't changed! That's right neither scored! The mysteries defenses held off their opponents' offensives manevers!"  
  
"But at what cost, Mike? The Terrors refuse to stop! The defense is so tired from defending that they can't score. I got a feeling this is comming down to who can last the longest." Crias added, with Kelvin nodding.  
  
The lights begin to blink. Everyone begain to look around confused, including the players. In the dark it would be a pain to find the pool exits.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One thought crossed my mind, get the heck out of here. If the lights goes of, well I'll be in big trouble. That was when it beguin. That is when the event that would change my life started.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Erupted from the stands. As everyone turned to the noise, we saw something that shouldn't be in school appeared....  
  
"Panther Demon!" another observer yelled. As soon as the man said it. Multiple shadows appear from multiple directions. One by one they jumped in the pool, swimming like sharks. In mere seconds, the filled stands were emptied. The shadows circled the players. All of a sudden I felt something ramming into me. Half a second later a shadow went through the area I was. The Mysteries' Goalie, Ozzie, had just saved my life. This happened for a few moments later and more saves by both teams. Then something happen. Musical chimes filled the almost empty stadium. Out the corner of my eye I spotted a man wearing bandages on his face outside the pool.  
  
"THINK FAST!" he yelled as he threw an object that I caught. I was a underwater weapon with a blade at each end, a weapon I trained with before. The name I couldn't remember. I didn't have much time to think though, for in a second another shadow came at me! Acting out, of insinct, I slashed as it went by, cutting it in half. It then disappered into nothingness. Needless to say it atracted the others. In flash I was deflect attacks from all angles and still got scracthed by claws.  
  
All of a sudden a water vortex surrounded me and destroyed the shadows. The destraction gave the Mystics a chance to cast magic. Soon after that both teams were running out of the stadium. As we ran out the door into the sunlight....  
  
_"Freedom!"_ Dreggos yelled.  
  
"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" 


	7. Forced Enlistment :Revelation

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Chrono series and all related ....thingys... I just own all OCs and the idea for the story**

AN: The last chapter was not my best to me as I read, so I decided to double up the next two chapter as an apology. This one is my best chapter so far. Due to my word, Norris's fist name will be revealed and Serge will appear. The next will be Kid's Descendent's turn..

dead-Ikiri :Awesome chapter. I'm surprised that Tidal has trained with takes a guess the swallow. Can't wait for the next chappie =D

Nasuren: What are you, a pschic or a fortune teller?

Paladin Dragoon:Awesome! :D Ozzie's a hero! .  
LMAO, what a kewl skewl! XD Panther demons left and right, and a hardcore coach who makes the sky crash down on you!! o But the cliffie...NOO! I wanna see what happens next...!

Nasuren:Liked it that much? Like I said, your request for Norris name is in here.

* * *

The only light was a single light bulb from the ceiling. The only thing people in the room was a teenager with longer than usual blue hair and a officer in a Porrie uniform with out the helmet. They sat on the opposite sides of a bland table, the teen quite and the man reading a file.  
  
The man looked up and checked the picture. After confirming it was the right person he started to read, "Tidal Kurumetsu, age 19, origin: Arni in El Nido, lives in a house near here with mom, Innate: white. Move here to attend college. Dreams of going pro in blitzball." (he was half right on that one) "Let's see your scores, ....... [whistles], with these, you could have gotten into the Black Wind without training. Preferred weapon, twin swords. Now don't get me wrong, but are you holding anything back?"   
  
'Typical, trying to bust me for something I didn't do.' The boy thought. "No sir."  
  
"Panther shadows attack. Those are really rare monsters, especially where there is sunlight. A man in bandages throws you this." he pick the weapon up and set it down "A man no one else saw. The monsters went straight for the players, which sound like a coordinated attack. It sounds like some one was after a player." the office got up and walked around. " Or maybe it was a stunt. A incident in which you play the hero sounds like the perfect thing for a player who is about to go finish college and try to be recruited into the Pros." The interrogator was trained to do this, like it or not. It was important to consider all angles in this business, even if there was evidence or not.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it." Tidal replied calmly, a good sign for the officer to tell his innocence. It was when they start yelling that proved that they were guilty or just plan stupid.  
  
The officer then sat and again pick up the weapon. "Then please explain this. Do you know what this is?" the boy shook his head. "Not even what it's called?" The boy once again shook."I trained with it before..."  
  
"Then let me ask you, why do you use twin swords?"  
  
"A balance between power and speed, with both depending on the user and his abilities" Tidal answer.  
  
The officer put the weapon back on the table with a sigh."It has many names: Oars, shark tooth or teeth, twin edges if the blades were facing the same way. But it's popular and official name is a Swallow. Like the bird's beck of the same name, it can be used both in and out of water. Similar to twin swords, it's abilities are limited to the users." the officer pick up the weapon yet again and examined it "This is made out of bone. Light and easy for beginners. Hmmmm...." he took a closer look at the swallow, "Heckran bone, able to withstand most attacks and magnify the user's magic. It's hard to find forgable bones that won't break during forging." He spotted a black crystal at one of the blades. After looking at it for a second, He flipped it over and found another "Hmmmm...."  
  
"What?" Tidal asked. He was getting interested in this. It seemed like an ordinary weapon to him before.  
  
"Two Battle Crystals. Not the kinds used today, but the original. Barriers that could pop up without help in a split sec or, if needed, go all the way and injure people or worst, if the owner so desires. That last trait has only been in weapons in the military. To kill with one like you school's the only way would be to kill 'em after the barrier disappear. Every try to copy it exactly has failed. Swallows are easy to make, but due to the popularity of others weapons, hard to find. This here could buy a army ten times ours, not including the crystals. I've seen only one other, wielded by the greatest warrior I've seen. Unlike twin swords that relies a bit of the materials, swallows depends the user all the way. The materials just give it a boost and abilities." the man looked off into space. "Those were the days...."  
  
The man snapped to as the door opened and a familiar voice entered the room. "If you miss the pass so much, you must be ignoring the present."  
  
"Sir Arthur Norris, it's been a while!" The officer shot up and got a seat from the corner "Please have a seat. So what brings you here?"  
  
"Thank you, old man." pigs must have started to grow wings,because MR. NORRIS SMILED,"This one is a student of mine, and I'll thought you might like this..."he said handing over another file. The officer took it and read it. He must have found something interesting, because he constantly looked at Tidal. Then he read outloud...  
  
"Serge Korotesu, a.k.a. Tidal Kurumetsu," Tidal's eyes went wide at hearing this, no one was supposed to know about it at all. "Age: 19, Innate color.... huh? You have no innate color?" He hit the nail on the head, Tidal used turn white to change it. "Parents, Marge and ...Wazuki Korotesu? Your his son? Left and changed name because....someone hunted him down?" The officer look like he seen a ghost.  
  
The officer put the file down. "Some one hunted Wazuki down..... impossible....."  
  
"It looks like the culprits are back." Norris spoke.  
  
"Wait a sec, you two knew... dad?" Serge/Tidal asked  
  
"Yes, he saved both our skins" Norris answered  
  
**Flash back**  
  
_We were to find out if someone was raising an army around your town at the time. The team included both me and then a Sargent Greer, the man you see before, and other Black Wind soldiers, of which I was a private. Rumor had it there was a mad man named Sphinx trying to raise an army. Our mission was to find out and stop it if true, however....._  
  
"Sir Norris, we can't hold out much longer!" _Sphinx had developed an armor that could resist both elements and bullets. Back then a melee weapon was only a back up weapon. Sphinx spread the rumor and destroyed a few homes to lure us there to test his new 'toys' with his minions, a group of shadow demons.  
_  
"So this is the Mighty Black Wind. I'm unimpressed." _If it wasn't for the barriers we would have been killed. They over powered us with ease. When the others were injured and only a few us were left....  
_  
"Kill them, I have enough data." _Sphinx turned and tried to leave..._  
  
"Then try to fight fair." _came from above us. In a instant a man dropped down from the walk way above us and cut one of the enemies in half and it disappeared with a scream. In mere seconds he laid waste to the whole opposition. Sphinx had escape during the commotion, leaving us to lick our wounds.  
_  
"What's your name?" Greer asked the man.  
  
"Wazuki, I came to find who destroyed those houses and hurt those people."  
  
**end flash back  
**  
"You were young and most likely not remember the incident. After that, he joined us to hunt Sphinx down as a mercenary. It turned out a corrupt leader in the military hired Sphinx to create soldiers so he could assume total power. After that Greer became the head of a special unit to investigate and punish people like that, I got promoted to commander in the Black Wind. Wazuki disappeared, supposedly to go back home. However, one month later your mother came to us for help. Only me and a few others knew that you had name changed." Norris then ended his story.  
  
"What happened... to dad?" then teenager was standing up hoping for good news.  
  
"He tried to stop those hunting him from hurting you and your mother...." Norris answered, with a hint of pity.  
  
The teen then placed his head down on the table.  
  
"Those were most likely the same people.' Greer added, "Don't you get it? They might have went after you to try to get to him!" The teen lifted his head. 'He's right, there is still a chance'  
  
"Now for more pressing matters," Norris interrupted,"regardless the might be more out there. We need to protect you until we stopped them. There is two choices. One is lock Tidal up at H.Q."  
  
Both Greer and the Tidal "WHAT!!"  
  
"It's the best place, the building is Crawling with guards and infantry. It's the safest place."  
  
"That if the lad survives!" Greer roared  
  
"What about mom?. Tidal asked.  
  
"we'll move her until she's safe. Don't forget their after you." Norris answered  
  
"Option B?" tidal asked.  
  
"For Serge to join me and the Black Wind."

* * *

The girl continued to much on her snack. She was in her teens and had a face that could launch an armada. She was wearing a silk dress and her long blonde hair was lose and fell almost all the way to the ground. Her back was to a post in a bland room that only contained a few plants to brighten it. A door could be heard opening behind her.  
  
"He was attacked." the man in bandages said as he sat down.  
  
"So the first move is in Serge's world. Was it him?" she asked  
  
"A man in black, who knew of FATE. Fits the description, though I didn't see the face. Shouldn't we do more than let him be?" The man asked.  
  
"Dario, don't worry. He'll be fine. Go get some rest." With this he stretched and headed for another door. Ashe turned the handle...  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"...one year, I hope."  
  
"Are you sure about him joining Porrie?"  
  
"It's another country now from when you were a Dragoon three centuries ago." She was right, it hasn't been that long since she saved him by summoning him here from that fatal fall. "By then your wounds would have healed and you will be able to return to her." He then entered and closed the door.  
  
The girl felt a familiar presence that normally chill people.  
  
"So you were right." came from a cloaked man appearing from the shadows."Is he strong enough in my world?"  
  
"One year and both sides will be ready. Both arbiters are not ready for the fight yet. It's not FATE I'm worried about."  
  
"Then I shall return home." He said as he approach the door Dario came from."One warning, if she gets hurt because of this, I will have your head. My ancestor or not."  
  
"No fears, Janus. She is my decedent after all. Beside Lucca would kick my butt. If she finds this place once more, that is. Didn't I predicted that you should enter that tournament? Because of that, Crono, his family, Lucca, and the orphans are still alive. Don't forget she is also my daughter's descendant, too."

* * *

Note that the girl and Dario are THE ACTUAL CHRONO CROSS CHARACTERS. If you got the good ending, you'll know who she is. If you say Kid, I'll beat 'cha with a stick (holds up a twig) ....Huh? Where's my bat? 


	8. The Star Stealing Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Crono materials in this story. I just own all OC and the Idea, which is protected under the law. If you use either, ask for my permission. Odds are I'll give it, okay?

AN:I forgot to say that I named Norris after the famous Sherlock Holmes writer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This chapter introduces Kid's descendant. And please note that some time has passed in Between chapters.

Paladin Dragoon: Say, who's the bandaged dude, anyway?

Dario, the one that "died" in Kid's world in CC. He was to marry Riddle and be the next in line after General Viper. That 'scary sword' should sound familiar, too. Later I'll tell what he's doing here.

* * *

"What's going on?!!" I asked as the familiar purple haired woman continued to race down the hallway of the orphanage. Minutes ago, scary people busted in the orphanage. I don't know what they wanted, but sis said they wanted to hurt us. Seconds after they broke into the house, flames started to rise faster than kitties to milk.  
  
As soon as we got to the last room, hoping to use the window to escape from the bad men, we found the window blocked by a scary looking kitty man and clown girl.  
  
"Lucca, we've come for you..." the scary looking man said. "You will help us, even if you refuse."  
  
The man grab the purple haired woman then. with the woman clutching the man, the woman glowed black and then disappeared. I ran toward him punching him. "Bring her back now!." The man looked at her with a malice that knew no bounds. Like a fly, he swatted me away. I landed on the floor, trying to get up. But then someone came through the door. The new person stared at the man and clown woman, however when he took a step toward them, a flame shot up and when it came down, they were gone. The man proceeded to grab my hand and lead me out of the building all the while I try to catch a glimpse of his face...  
  
"Kidd?"  
  
... but I can't seem to! His face is in shadows ever chance I get!  
  
"Kidd!"  
  
What is going on?  
  
"Ready, 1, 2,... **KIDD! Wake up already!"**

* * *

The three children continued to poke at the sleeping beauty until....  
  
"I'M AWAKE ALREADY YA BRATS!" she yelled grabbing the children and swinging this way and that, making all kinds of noises. She put the now laughing or giggling kids. "Now what is it?"   
  
"Two things" said the little boy with spiky hair named Cronus "Lucca wants you!" he smiled.  
  
"What for?" the teenage girl asked.  
  
"She didn't say!" came from Leah, who had stopped giggling, unlike her friend Marcy, and began to rock back and forth.   
  
"What's the second one?"  
  
The three kids looked at each other, nodded, turn back to Kidd. "**WE'RE HUNGRY!!!!"** Kidd couldn't resist a smile as she braided her hair into it's normal style and headed out of her room. No matter what, a few of the kids would always wake her up early so she would cook breakfast. For some reason they preferred my cooking to sis's. Luckily, some of the kids were asleep, or else the 'we're hungry' call would be louder.  
  
The cute thing is she once lived here like most of them. Her mom died in while giving birth, and her only family was her uncle, but his job had him traveling back and forth between Guardia Castle, Medina and Porrie. Ever since King Crono, with the help of the Mystics and others, liberated the country from Porrie three hundred years ago, Porrie always tried to start something. Diplomats and ambassadors are pretty much spell trouble if the military nation doesn't like your style. It's pretty much a land of military pigs always trying to start something, Bullying to get their way.  
  
'Unless your my uncle, that is'  
  
My uncle is Janus, a diplomat unlike any other. With others, you always had to watch you step around your host. Janus, known as Magus to people he doesn't like, is accepted by both Guardia and Mystics. He has the rare ability to use Mystic style magic, which is hard to find in humans. He also has more strength than most Guardian men, which is stronger than Mystics. The only person know to be stronger than him is his majesty, King Crono the 6th (which he became the 6th after his marriage). Uncle Janus also made numerous donations to the orphanage.  
  
It's ironic how I ended up here. Lucca, the woman that runs this place, met my uncle at a tournament opened up to both Mystics and Guardians twenty-two years ago, three years before my birth. See went to see her friend, a now then civilian Crono, compete. In the final round, my uncle (then a mystic) , fought the future king, ending in a draw. That started an awkward relationship that ended up in friendship. On a side note, Crono fell in love with a girl he met at the tournament, after a month, he proposed to her. She told him to wait for the next day for the answer. The next day, armed solders came to his house and took him to the castle. He naturally thought he done something wrong, the castle contained the court and prison at that time. As they were approaching the castle, Crono noticed a suspicious man carrying what look like a gun getting ready to shoot someone!  
  
This story is quite well know. As he was about to fire, Crono yelled a warning and getting in between the man and his target, a old man. Fortunately, Crono stopped the old man from getting shot for the price of getting shot in the arm himself. The man was a unknown assassin, and Crono, who passed out and was taken in the castle, was hailed as a hero. When he awoke the next day, he was summoned before the king, low and behold, was the man he saved! It turned out that the reason was that his daughter was the girl he proposed to! He called Crono before him to tell him that he had to prove that he wasn't trying to marry for the throne, but now that saw what he did yesterday, he claimed him worthy. The king told him to saved a person you don't know was the noblest deed possible, and the fact that he proposed to his daughter was the princess showed that he was a compassionate man, worthy of being king. Before two weeks had passed, Crono was Prince Crono the 6th.  
  
That how the story started. Uncle Janus was also the leader of the Mystics, and when he returned for a treaty that allowed the residents of Guardia and Medina, he was shocked to find the new prince was the man who matched his strength in the tournament! Soon after that, the countries united like brothers. Uncle Janus also met at that,they weren't exactly the best of friends, but when he brought his sister, my mom, they hit of the bat. After a while, Lucca started a orphanage, and soon after that, my mom started visiting and soon started helping. After a while mom got pregnant and I was born. I still don't know who my father is. Soon after mom's death, my uncle started his diplomatic career and left me with Lucca.  
  
Lucca works at the castle as an inventor, even though she works and spends her time here. In fact the castle pays for the orphanage too. She is quite loud sometimes, but try and find a better person for this job. She helped build this house when the last one burned down while everyone was out.  
  
"Come on, Kidd!" Cronus yelled as he tugged my arm. Unlike the rest of the kids here, he didn't live here. He wasn't even an orphan. He lives right next door, coming over to play with the other kids, and on the occasion eat some of the food. The only differences was that he called Lucca aunt and whenever he invited people over to his 'house' it generally meant trouble for both the guards and maids (even though they didn't mind). In fact his 'house' was a castle, for you see the 5 year old is none other than the crown prince of Guardia. Since he was here that meant....  
  
"Oi! Figured ya were here!" I told in a joking tone towards the commander.  
  
"Aye, lass. The lad wanted to come over thing this morning." said Fargo, the former pirate that assisted Guardia against Porrie's skirmishes and now a knighted commander of the Navy. Even though he wore the armor of a Knight, he still looks like a noble pirate. Even though a pirate is supposed to be scary to kids, he's great with them, going so far as to show them how to 'really' play pirate. (Fargo: Pronounce the G a little more, laddie! Like this! ARRGGHHH!)  
  
"Ya want anything?"  
  
"Nah, ate before me left. Him on the other hand...." Fargo pointed to the spiky haired prince, now talking to more kids. Odds are they were plaining today's pranks.

* * *

After breakfast...  
  
I enter the lab. As usual the lab was in disorder. Gizmos here, papers there. Also as usual, the familiar purple haired girl was putting final adjustments on her newest invention.  
  
"Oi! Ya wanted to see me, sis?"  
  
"Hold on one sec....there!" She said as she did something I couldn't see, then turned around, wiping her forehead with her hand. She then proceeded to get up and get something from a nearby shelf and handed it to me."Janus asked me to give this to you." It was a purple necklace. "One question." She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When are you going to get a boyfriend?" she smirked as she saw my face redden, "Your Nineteen now, and never had one. I've seen girls married at that age."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"The Queen?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. After all, someone like you can find one in no time. Just pick the right one, OK?"  
  
"...whatever" I said as I left.  
  
'I just hope that dream is wrong' Lucca thought. For the last week she had bad dreams about Kidd. In it, a different looking Kidd got stabbed by a blue haired boy. The most frightening thing was his eyes 'They were so....cold. Like he was darkness it's self.'

* * *

In another place...  
  
He seemed like he was dancing. He placed his foot a little to the left, then turned completely with his weapon. He monitored his breathing, making sure no to waste any energy. He has been doing this ever since then,,,  
  
**Flash back  
**  
"Please don't, Tidal! Don't waste the life your father gave his for."  
  
"I'm not." he said, packing the essentials from his room "If he is still alive, I'll find him and bring him home."  
  
"If he's..." his mother couldn't finish it. He barely could remember him, but she could. She didn't want to lose the last piece of her husband.  
  
"Pray for those that hunted him. What will you do?" he asked.  
  
"I'll live with your cousin, Leena back at the village." she then grab something off his desk and handed it to him."Please, take this with you." It was the heirloom. He opened it up, and saw the bandanna he found at the pool. He set the book in his bag, zipped it up, and begin to leave.   
  
"Take care, mom. I'll come back, hopefully with dad." was the last words between the two as he left with his bag on his back and bandanna in hand. When he looked back at his house, he said goodbye to it, his life, and Tidal as he put the Bandanna on his head and tied it.  
  
**end flashback  
**  
That was one year ago. The teen has grown into a man. After Norris and Greer, both which came with him, he was the third in command. In no time, he has earn the respect of both superiors and subordinates. Some predicted he'll be the next Norris, other believe he'll become the next leader of Porrie. There has not been any more attacks by the ones who he hunts, and no more strange things had happened. Only the dreams continued. It was like someone else's memories, but the faces were all blank....  
  
"Captain Serge, commander Norris is waiting for you. The briefing will begin soon." A helmeted black wind solder in the black version of the BDU Porrie uses said with a salute. With this, Serge grabbed his uniform coat and put it on. He wore the same uniform, minus the helmet.  
  
"So, the operation will begin soon." Serge murmured as he followed the solider.

* * *

Post A.N.: Remember that Serge's and Kidd's Porrie are two different countries.


	9. The mighty sword stolen! The mystery man...

Disclaimer: See begining of story

AN:This chater will focus on Serge. Remember that Serge and Kidd are in two different worlds

* * *

People believe time is a river,

But the truth it like the sea

Sometime currents divide and merge,

but where a tide takes the fish, the fish chooses

-New line in book, qoute from King Crono the 1st

"You late, again." Norris answered as I entered the tent."Is that everyone?" Norris did a quick head count. 15. After counting every one present he began the briefing.  
  
"Our mission brought us here to Termina in secret for a good reason. Have any of you heard of the Masamune?"  
  
"The sword that conquered the darkness?" One solider asked. Norris nodded.  
  
"In that case, have you ever heard of Murumasa?" The unit fell silent obviously not knowing the answer.  
  
'sigh' I stood up "It's the direct opposite of Masamune. Masamuse is the sword that gives life, meaning it's strength is best when protecting life, while Murumasa is the one that takes it, it causes the user to go into a blood lust. According to legend, that is." I sat down after saying that.  
  
"Sir, what does legends have to do with this?" another solider asked.  
  
"One of them has been found." Norris said sternly. This caused murmurs in the ranks "Ever heard of the pirate Fargo?. Odds are most of you have heard of him. He a neutral to us, but we have gotten a request for him recently. He has found what he calls the Masamune. Unfortunately the pirate that touched the sword went in a rampage, killing five others and wounding three. However, if it wasn't for a demihuman aboard, all would have been killed. According to Fargo, they went to Marbule and asked the sage for assistance. With special beads, the evil of the sword has been contained."  
  
Norris stopped and took a breathe "That brings it to our mission is to guard both ship and sword until we get to a place can seal it. Someone has 'expressed interest' in the sword. Basic guard style, 4 shifts. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Move out! Ships out side will take us there. Departure in five minutes!" Greer yelled.

* * *

five minutes later....  
  
A crowd of men watched our approach. When we climbed aboard the deck they made room for us. But the most annoying thing was ..  
  
"Why are you staring at us? Not like we're going to kill you." I said casually.  
  
"MAKE WAY FOR CAPTAin FARGO!" one of the crew. A man in his forties and wearing leather stepped forward. The bottom part of his hair was already white, while the top shown little or no gray hair.  
  
"You sent for us?" Norris stepped forth and offered his hand. "Arthur Norris"  
  
"Aye, laddie. I'm Fargo, captin' of dis here ship."he took his hand in a firm handshake "Unfortunately your too late. The sword has been stolen...."

* * *

The room was filled with so much tension, you could cut it. Soon after we met Fargo, he invited Norris, Greer, and me to his cabin. We sat at a square table as he told what happened.  
  
"We didn't know what happened, blast that scaly wag! Suddenly there was this explosion, thank Davey Jones this ship is metal, and out of the smoke and debris comes a black cloak man with it. When we tried to stop him, he swatted us away like we were nothing! He walked to the starboard side and jumped. No splash, no nothing! We looked, but there was nothing!" the Pirate's head was down, the fact he lost must have been a serious lost to his pride"Regardless, we must find it. If your story is true, then it's to much of a danger. He must be in the area near here. Fargo, may we use your ship?" Norris asked  
  
"Argh! As long as that scaly wag gets what he deserves. Besides, me men are tuckered out from today."  
  
"It's night, Serge, take first watch and tell the others to rest."  
  
"Sir!" I said as I left the room. 'Why do I always get first watch?'

* * *

"YYYAAAAWWWWNNNNN!" Man, I wonder how does these pirates keep watch. Ever since I started my shift, I been sleepy. The ocean isn't making it easier on....the....eyes...  
  
Before I knew it I was on my back, staring at the sky.   
  
clunk..clunk....clunk....Clunk...Clunck  
  
A man in a white cloak stood above me. His hood was down, so I couldn't see his face. He knelt by my head so I could get a good look at him.  
  
"It's not a good thing to fall asleep on a boat, Serge. The ocean might give you an early grave. Remember me?" 'What the, who are you?' I thought of course he couldn't hear me.  
  
"Yes, I can. Loud and clear, I might add. I see you like the weapon I gave you."  
  
'What? Your the man in bandages?'  
  
"Yes, but I have a name. Dario, strongest of the four Devas of the Arcadia Dragoons." With that he remove his hood. He was a blonde man with a kind face. He looked pretty handsome, even though there was scars on his face.  
  
"Now listen close. The man you seek is at Fort Dragonia. He stole the sword to lure you there, so beware when you head there. His true intention I cannot reveal yet, but watch out. He is merely a servant to a stronger power, and he might not be at his full power yet, but he is still formidable. However, you are too. Those dreams you have is you ancestor's. History is repeating, on a much larger scale, and his final foe did it's damage. A ancient foe that was meant to be defeated in the future has gotten wind of it's demise. I have one more piece of advice. The bells are important. It allows you to access your sleeping power, but only for a time. Prolonged usage will have a bad side effect. Remember that dream in which you heard them? Imagine that headache ten fold. I must leave you, but I'll be watching." With this he got up and turned around and left. A moment later and then there a strange noise...  
  
WOOOMMMPPPP! I was able to turn my head a saw him walking in to something. It was round and had a strange light. Just then the next shift arrived.  
  
"Captain? Captain!" the private rushed forward trying to get a good shot at Dario. With another WOMP! the circle disappeared.  
  
"Serge! Serge, hold...on...some....elp him...... 


	10. Kidd's introduction and Serge's Slumber

An: Alright, let's get this party started! Tenth chapter anniversary of my first fic! The event with the 'knight' in 3rd POV (it's a whole lot funnier that way:) There is a little Glenn bashing, but I'll make it up to him and his fans. He has a good role after this.  
  
Glenn: I better!  
  
Glenn's fans: Yeah! (start to sharpen knives and other pointy objects)  
  
Nasuren: Gulp!

* * *

Paladin Dragoon:The ending of chappie 9 was kind of confusing, but why does Dario   
  
bandage himself even if he still looks good? XD  
  
Nasuren: Quote from the girl in FE:R "By then your wounds would have healed and you will be able to return to her"  
  
The bandages was for healing, and the story skipped a year, so he wouldn't need them. The reason why he hasn't gone back to Riddel I won't reveal....yet. Just remember one thing, this Dario never met Serge in CC.

* * *

**Flash back  
**  
"Hey Kidd!" Lucca shouted as she ran outside. She was carrying an odd looking object. "I need a favor. A old student of mine needs this A.S.A.P. Seems that she found a unidentifiable machine that requires a specific power source. So, since you haven't taken a break from this place, want to come with me?"  
  
"I, er..." I caught the glare that Lucca tried to give me, "Aye, be glad ta!"  
  
"Good! Pack up, we're going to El Nido Archipelago, so pack accordingly." I nodded, "NOW MOVE IT! We don't have all day! Cronus and Fargo is suppose to accompany us part of the way. The royal family were invited to a festival by Count Viper, but the king won't be able to make it, so the Queen and Prince will attend."  
  
**End flashback  
**  
"Lucca I presume?" A knight stepped forward. He wore light brown armor. On his wast were two swords, one identical to the other. Hos face was tanned and a little weather beaten, but still was enough that most ladies would fall head over heels for. All this made him look like a cross between a gladiator and a knight. Behind him were ten Dragoons, the peace keepers of this area. They wore light armor and bright clothes to keep them cool. "My name is Glenn. Luccia was called to the ruins due to emergency. I have been asked to escort you to her at the fort. My men will accompany their Majesties and the commander to the Manor." As Queen Nadia and Lucca got off the ship, Glenn held offered his hand to the ladies, as would any noble person would do. As Fargo and Cronus got off, he offered both a firm handshake. They were all trained in formality. However when Kidd was getting off...  
  
"Oi! What 'cha holding your hand out for? Don't tell me ya wanna tip!"  
  
"Umm...no miss, I was merely offering my.."  
  
"Didn't we already accepted yer offer?"  
  
"I was offering my hand, miss..."  
  
"Who would want 'cha hand? Not like dey could use it. Why would you offer yer hand to stranger? Aye, some people might find the fact yer willing to cut 'cha hand off, kinda crazy as 'ell." The young man laughed at this, and stepped aside since the girl didn't seem to know protocol.  
  
"My, what a strange little woman...." Glenn murmured.  
  
"What 'cha say?" Kidd spoke as she passed him.  
  
"I said 'My, what a strange little woman'. OOOOWWWWFFF!" Everyone heard Glenn as Kidd kicked him in the not-so-good-part, doubling him over.  
  
"That what 'cha get for calling me little, squirt!" Kidd said as she stomped off. As she passed Cronus she lean toward him and whispered "'Dat how to show domination, mate!" Cronus could barely contain his laughter. He knew what she meant.

* * *

As soon as Glenn recovered...  
  
They were checking into the inn to save time for tomorrow's trip.  
  
"You really knew what he meant?" Lucca whispered to Kidd  
  
"Yup. Didn't want 'em hitting on me, thinking I was defenseless girl." Lucca barely held her snort.

* * *

Aboard the Invicible...  
  
"What happened, Private?" Norris asked. Earlier tonight the Private ran for help screaming bloody murder, waking everyone. Turns out Serge was unconscious on the deck and the solider was rambling on and on.  
  
"Take a deep breathe, private." the solider took Greer's advice. "Now what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. I was going to switch shit with him. There was this man standing over him. When he saw me he covered up his face and fled through a ,,,hole or something...."  
  
"Go get some rest. Tell the others it's two member shift for tonight." Norris cool voice calmed the private. Silently the solider did as told. They have brought Serge to the infirmary on the ship. Norris turned towards the ship's Doctor. "How is he?"  
  
"I don't know. It seems like something is keeping him asleep, a memory or so..."  
  
"How long will he be like this?"  
  
"It depends, on him and what he is dealing with." the doctor turned to Serge,"Maybe tomorrow... maybe never...." 


	11. Dreams: Onward to the Fort!

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself?

AN: The first chapter in which Kidd and Serge start out on their different quests. Figure out who the 'Ghost' is. It's a CC Character!

* * *

dead-Ikiri:Oh... Ah... So Dario doesn't want others to get involved or something?  
  
Nasuren: Mean that sleep? Read on. He fell into that sleep for this chapter.

* * *

"Uhh!" Kidd grunted as she turned her head fiercely around. 'She's been doing this ever since she went asleep' Lucca thought as she turned around, trying to get some sleep. 'Can't take this!' She got out of the bed in her night clothes, waddling over to the sleeping girl. She started shaking the girl  
  
"Kidd, wake up so I can get some sleep...Kidd? Bah! Figures that she would be sleeping like a log! Gonna be a rough day tomorrow...."  
  
The sleepy inventor walked back to her bed...

* * *

A elevator rose up. The other two occupants rushed out as soon as the door opened. It seemed like he was looking through someone else's eyes, and everyone's face were...blank?  
  
"Serge what's wrong? We can't turn back now!" the teal haired man spoke  
  
"Oi! Will ya two hurry up! Lynx, yer day of reckonin' has come! I'll kick yer arse so hard yer kiss da moons. hahahahaHAHAHAHA!" she turned to me. "Oi, yer alright mate?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." came out of my mouth.'No, I'm in another person!' I yelled.  
  
"Let's go then! Say yer prayers, Lynx! Not that it'll do you any good!" We shot down the hallway.

* * *

'Oi! What's with dis place?' I yelled as we shot past two robots. Everything seem to be automatic. Suddenly a bat shot toward me, and before I knew it, a silver dagger shot out and sliced it in two. Whoever this was, she sure is fast. Before I noticed I was standing on some strange platform. Light shot around us and suddenly we were thrown up wards.  
  
"Did it feel like your body passed through the floor just now?" The strange man spoke.  
  
"Bugger! Are we high up!" 'Just don't fall, or I'll kick yer...'  
  
"Kid, let's go!" The man she called Serge voice rang out. She nodded and the three if them walked towards the heavy set doors at the end of the walkway. Serge and Kid(?) stood in front of the heavy doors. But sudden the doors opened inward and a great wind hit them from behind, they were sucked into darkness....

* * *

A Voice rang out in the darkness...  
  
'Remember as much if this as possible. It may help you on your journey. Never let your hopes downs, let it be your light in the darkness..'  
  
Unknown to either listener that there were two people watching the dream. When they awoke, they would remember only fragments, let alone the names.

* * *

Serge awoke with a start, hitting his head on the Doctor's, who was checking his eyes with a flashlight. He didn't remember much of the dream, but he remembered Dario and his advice.  
  
"Serge! My what a thick head you have!" Greer pointed to the Doctor, who was still rubbing his head. Serge didn't feel the contact at all, which showed on his face that caused most watching him to laugh.  
  
'Norris must have set up a guard while I was out.' Serge wasn't laughing like the others.  
  
"The sword's at the fort." Everyone went silent.  
  
"The haunted ruins?" A nearby sailor asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Termina...  
  
Lucca, Kidd, and Glenn got on the boat that was for their trip.   
  
"Everyone ready?" He asked. Not long after that they were sailing towards the ruins.  
  
"It's not only some ruins. It's Fort Dragonia, a fort unmatched even today." Glenn explained to them as he set the sails. Growing up in a port town taught him a few things about sailing. "In it lies ancient secrets and technology, some that even surpasses todays standards. However some of the ruins hides things that could hurt many people. So that's why Luccia got called away. Actually she was plaining to take you there because that part is needed there."  
  
"Oi, if ya know so much, why didn't ya become a guide?"  
  
"I've come from a long line of Dragoons. I always wanted to be one."  
  
"One question, are we there yet?" Lucca asked...

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Norris asked. Serge told him most of what happened, except the part of his 'Enemy'.  
  
"We got nothing else, sir." I answered.  
  
"Rumor has it no one has ever made it to the top because of the ghost. Supposedly a lad fell in love with a lass, but somehow he forgot about her. He lived a good life, got married and had kids, but when he died, he was split into two. One was the man he became, the other is the lad who fell in love with that lass, still looking for her." Fargo ended this story like one would do a tragic play.  
  
"So we got two ghosts?' Greer asked. Ghosts wasn't rare, heck there was an island filled with them near them.  
  
"Nay, the first one passed on after he died. But the second remains. As long as he is there, the keep will be locked....." 


	12. A princess, two hot heads, and Lavos

**Dislaimer:**See ealier chapters

An. I just notice something. Ten reviews! Normally I'll hold another party, but everyone is still sleeping from the last one...  
  
Oh, my Bio's been updated. It now contains my first OC Tidal Kurumetsu/Serge Korotesu's bio. Check his bio out. Note his X-strike is a combination of one of Dreggos' and his Guardian. I might add others. Oh, I might as well add where I got the ideas for this. It's KyLewin's Dragonball New Beginnings and Chrono Crash by Stitchy here on Fanfiction.net. Check out both, New Beginings is reaching it's end and Chrono Crash looks like it has been discontinued.

* * *

A familiar scene  
  
"So now what?" Dario asked.  
  
"Now we wait." the girl answered. The girl barely moves from that position, only to eat, sleep and the such."I see he liked the mind reading trick."She said with a smirk.  
  
"It would have been hard to have that chat and earn his his trust without it. I guess I should thank you for it."  
  
"Thank yourself. I just woke that power up. It was you that had it."  
  
"How could he have magic? Let alone that ability? Normal people require elements and he is normal as they come." Said the all to familiar tone of Janus.  
  
"This regular is stronger than he looks! And that's without a weapon." Dario said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"That's enough!" Thunder boomed in the distance as the girl yelled. "I brought you here for more than that!" An inferno started to burn in the girl's eyes. Generally it's not a good idea to tick off a mage, let alone someone of her power.  
  
"The room would be a wreck if you two start a fight in here!. That's saying Dario doesn't take out his sword and Janus start casting 'Dark Hole'!" A old man stepped forward. "How would I sleep through that ruckus, let alone where to stand? It took most of my magic to make this place." He faced the girl."Princess." He said with a bow of his head.  
  
"Who are you, old man?" Janus spoke as his face told rage.  
  
"A simple question that's hard to answer, but can be with a simple answer. I am who I am." Dario snorted at this answer, who in turn got a big lump on the head, complements of Janus. "But you can call me Gasper. Keeper of this place, the end of time. Spekkio told me of two hotheads in here, and what they can do."  
  
"So why don't you tell me what's going on, since you woke me. Not like there's much else to do." The man know now as Gasper sat in front of the princess."You have hit this old man's curiosity, Princess Schala. Last time I saw you was when Lavos destroyed the palace. I thought you had died, Crono and his friends told me you disappeared."  
  
"It's a long story..." What followed was her telling him of the imprisonment inside the Time Devourer, her release by Serge, and her separating the original Kid and Serge. "Then I came here to find a time I could live without interfering any more with the flow of time. While I was looking 300 years after Crono's adventure, I notice a flaw. The defeat of the Time Devourer had a negative side effect. Lavos found out of it's destruction, and began to change to defeat Crono and his allies when it has risen from the earth. A powerful entity know as FATE has been reborn and is being manipulated by Lavos. I have a theory what it's trying to do. It made FATE believe that the best way to avoid it's defeat is to eliminate all that has the power to defeat it. Lavos it making it believe this because when Crono and his allies appear, FATE will try to eliminate them..."  
  
Schala took out an orb from a pocket in her dress. "In order to return to his true strength, the champion of FATE, Lynx, must return to his real form. Without his full form, he'll appear as cloaked figures, each a different part of the original. He needs a certain power to do that, or certain people. Two people hold the power he needs." The ball shined with a bright light. When the light dimmed, there was a blue hair young man with a red bandanna and a black military uniform. Around him wore similar uniform, most of them wore helmets with a few exceptions. They were trying to climb a mountain, unfortunately the monsters were slowing them down a bit. Every monster they met they crushed in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Serge, descendant of the man who saved me. Even though he lacks experience, his skills, strength and determination makes up for it. A heavy burden awaits his destination." The ball glowed again. This time it showed a beautiful girl with similar looks to the princess. She wore shorts and a small t-shirt, both were red. She was riding in a boat with a purple haired girl with glasses and a Blond man.  
  
"Kidd, descendant of my daughter. Her trek up the mountain will be easier, but the the burden will be as heavy. Her feisty spirit and her stubbornness might seem like odd traits for someone as fair, but they with the will to help those close to her will take her further than the wind can blow a feather." The orb was now bathe in darkness as it shows a man in a black robe on a throne.  
  
"The stage is set, the pieces arranged. It's time for the first move, made only by the pieces and not the players. Let the game begin." Schala murmured

* * *

How was it? Review and let me know. Got a problem? Got something wrong? Flames are welcome as well, as long as I know what I'm doing wrong and they are not pointless.insults


	13. Kidnapping: To the Fort!

**Disclaimer:See earlier Chapters**

AN: Three chapters, one day! Lines like this-------------Represnts character change right now. Except the last one.

"Ready, Heave!" The two dragoons said as they pulled the boat they used onto the beach. The occupants have already begun their their accent up the mountain. According to Glenn, the Dragoons come here on excavations so often that there was an outpost around here and there was barely any monsters here. In a few minutes they were in cave. When they went out of the other end, Kidd stared at the magnificent ruins. The Dragoons must have started to rebuild it, because it didn't show any wear at all.  
  
Lucca stepped forward."My, what a interesting.....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"..pile of crap!" one of the pirates yelled, "couldn't the sword been taken else where, say a comfy castle?"  
  
The ruins were still standing, but some of the building was covered with plants. The castle remained standing though. It seemed like the ancient fort was made of a stone that could withstand time.  
  
"Look on the good side, at least the path was solid. The volcano is active, remember?" Norris added.  
  
"But with all those monsters and the difficult climb, most of us are pooped!" A fat pirate spoke up.  
  
"Aye, which one of ye landlubbers can continue? Raise ye hand!" Neither Black Wind or Pirate raised there hand.  
  
"Exhausted after this!" Serge stepped forward,"What a couple of lazy bums!"  
  
"Fargo, Serge, shall we go ahead?" Norris asked, both nodded."The rest can catch their breath, but I suspect more training after this when we head home." Every Porrie solider sighed and lowered their head in annoyance.  
  
"Aye, same fer ye, mates! Letting this old man outlast ye!" The pirates did the same.  
  
"Let's move." Serge said in an a almost Norris like tone.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"WHAT THE..?!" Glenn yelled. It seemed like a war raged on in here. The just came into the Hub, but where there should be Dragoons guarding and Archaeologists working, both were lying around knocked out or injured. Glenn ran to the nearby groaning Dragoon. "Go to the outpost outside and get help!" he yelled at Lucca, who did as she was told.  
  
As he knelt down by the Dragoon, he checked him. "Your going to be okay! What happened here?!"  
  
"Shadows...came from nowhere....attacked and kidnapped Luccia...to the keep.....URRGGGHHH!" The Dragoons head rolled to the side.  
  
"Is he..." Kidd couldn't finish the question. Glenn checked both pulse and breathing.  
  
"No, just unconscious." As he told her this, Lucca came back with a Dragoon and a Doctor.  
  
"Huff......More's comming...." Lucca said while trying to catch her breathe.  
  
"Stay with them." Glenn said, drawing his sword and heading to wards the elevator.Upon seeing this Kidd 'borrowed' a dagger from the Dragoon and ran after him. Lucca followed suit.  
  
"Sorry, but your mission is to protect us. So we're going to." She drew a gun she made for traveling out of her belt.  
  
"B-But.."  
  
"Wanna bow again, mate?" Kidd said as she drew the knife. She took enough self-defense classes to know how to use it, since some people a girl like her to be a wussy.  
  
'....Women...can't tell them a thing'  
  
BOOOM  
  
"OOOWWWW! What was that for?"  
  
"You shouldn't whisper things like that!" Lucca cracked a big grin.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There boots echoed in the empty hub. Normally a place like this would be infested or something, but it seemed spotless.  
  
"Odds are the sword is at the top." Norris said as they headed for the elevator tube. Inside they stood on the platform and it raised slowly......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SO YOUR SENDING MY NIECE IN THE LION'S DEN WITH A KNIFE, LUCCA, AND A DRAGOON?!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Janus yelled. It seemed that every time period her the shout. Of course Kidd was the last of his family, so it was understandable.  
  
"Say it a little louder. I think you haven't woke up the dead yet." Gasper moaned as he rubbed his ears.  
  
Schala stood up. "She'll be fine! She's not a baby anymore Janus. Give her one chance before giving up hope!"  
  
"You know what both must confront to continue! She only knows how to wield a knife in self-defense! Serge isn't a master of his weapon either! What makes you so sure the can pass the trails?"  
  
"Because they must! Why do you think the path to the keep is cleared for both? I deactivated the defense systems and incapacitated the monsters in both forts? So they can go through the trail at full strength. Besides, the spirits should be put to rest." Janus whipped out a sickle that turn into a large scythe and pointed it at Schala's throat. She remain still, not afraid to lose her life.  
  
"Remember what I said! She loses her life, you lose yours!" Dario grabbed the hilt of his sword, threating to use it if Janus made the wrong move. With a quick turn, he returned his weapon to it's home and walked out. "I going to help her." With that, the door slammed and the familiar sound of the pillars of light were heard.  
  
"Are you all right?" Dario ran to her, checking for any damage.  
  
"I'm fine. Go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Only interfere if both of you have to." Dario nodded and ran after him. 'Was you like your descendants, brother? Dark, but at the same time noble and kind, always worrying about your family?' Schala grinned, the fact he had descendants meant he fell in love, and yet when she met him in Zeal before Lavos destroyed it, and while she watch him after, he seemed filled with darkness. But if this one was any indication, his heart might have been black, but it still was a beating one like anyother......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The team had reached the second floor. Unbeknown to them, they plunge into the unknown, not know the dangers....  
  
What lies ahead of them, fragments of the pasts, the parts of the future....

An uncertain destiny awaits!


	14. Duel with a ghoul: Mistakes of the past

**Disclaimer:See earlier Chapters**

AN:To those that played CC should remember this scene(except for the ghosts). And no, Lynx and Serge will not switch at the end. People who played should know these two ghosts though...  
  
The doors open with a noise. The other occupants rushed out. The last occupant lingered, however.  
  
"Oi, Serge! Yer alright, laddie?" Fargo asked.  
  
"You've been acting weird lately. You been a lot more stern lately that it gives me a run for my money." Norris added.  
  
"Deja Vu". Serge replied.  
  
Fargo took a step forward, "It's to......"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"...late to go back Kidd!" Luccia yelled.  
  
"Luccia is in trouble, we must hurry!" Glenn added. "Every second could be her last!"  
  
Kidd nodded, ran off the elevator and stood in between Glenn and Lucca.  
  
"Hold on, we're on our way! Lucca shouted. The group ran forward without hesitation.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Serge's duel....  
  
"What's this?" Norris was standing with the others on a circular pathway.  
  
"Teleporter?" Serge asked. He retained a few memories from the dream, one told him it can be used to go up, but it wasn't....  
  
**_Leave....Leave at once.._**  
  
Everyone looked around. They saw nothing.  
  
**_Where are you? I still need you...._**  
  
"Huh?" Serge was as dumbstruck as the others.  
  
_**I will find her! None of you can stop me!**  
_  
I blue light appeared in front of the group.  
  
**_YOU SHALL NOT PASS!_**  
  
"We must. If the sword's up there, YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Serge yelled, knowing what would happen if the sword went lose in a city. 'All those people will die unless we stop it! If it's like what Fargo said, it will kill men, women, and children...'  
  
**_Ah, you believe what you want! I will not let you pass! It doesn't matter if you protect them or your cat! As long as I search for her, none shall pass!_**  
  
"I WILL NOT LET THE SWORD HARM THE INNOCENT!" Serge's battle crystals began to glow.  
  
**_Prove the strength of your cause! If one's cause is stronger than another or more, the cause will be undefeatable. NOW COME AT ME!!!_**  
  
Fargo and Norris began to take their positions  
  
"No, this fight is mine!" Serge stared at them with deep determination.  
  
"B-But!"Fargo was about to plead to let them help him, but Norris put his hand on the pirate's shoulder. "It's Hard to argue at this point. Serge, don't let us down." Both walked back to the walk way near the door. Serge nodded as the flash of light signaled the battle.  
  
The light slowly lowered to the floor, the a bright light appeared. When it disappeared the light took human shape and began to swing a pole of the same color around. A of a sudden the ghost took a step forward and brought his stick to his side, similar to a spear or sword. The stick kept flickering in and out, it was hard to figure out what it was supposed to be. Serge took his position, which seemed similar to his old one. He faced the opponent standing sideways, with his left shoulder facing forward. The only difference was that he held his swallow, instead of two swords, in his right hand to increase the power when he swung it with both hands.   
  
"Here I go!" Serge yelled. He rush forward and put his momentum into a medium stab. After the first one hit, he turned around and shoved the other one in for another. He finished this he spun and put all of his power into a powerful swing. After that he jumped back to avoid counter attack.  
  
**_Good.... It's been a while since I had a challenge. But first let me show you how it's done!  
_**  
The ghost rush forward and did the first two attacks Serge did, down to the last bit. Instead of the final stroke though. He hit Serge with the blunt side of his weapon, sending him soaring out of the Barrier and on to a nearby walkway.  
  
'H-He has a swallow too?'  
  
**_Done yet? Haha... how could you believe you could win, I practiced with this weapon before your grandfather was born....  
_**  
"Serge!" Norris yelled. It was one of the rare moments that he yelled.  
  
**_Shut up!  
_**  
The ghost shot a bright sphere at Serge's allies.'NO!' Fortunately Norris and Fargo jumped to the side at the last second  
  
**_Ahh.. missed, must be getting rusty  
_**  
The ghost floated over to Serge. He held hi weapon over his head.  
  
_**Let me put you out of your misery  
**_  
'Only once chance' Serge thought as he cleared his mind....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Kidd's Duel...

Kidd and the others were on the the same platform when another light shown. This one was red though.  
  
**_So....cold.....where...are..you...._**  
  
All three stepped back. The light shown brighter.  
  
_**I...told ya...I'll find ya....mate...but where are you?  
**_  
"What the!?" Lucca cried as the backed away slowly.  
  
_**So...cold...**_  
  
"The light isn't getting brighter! It's getting closer!" Kidd yelled. As soon as she said it, a flame erupted, trapping her on the platform and separating her from the others.  
  
**_Yer first...._**  
  
The ghost took human form and drew what looked like a dagger and rushed forward. Kidd barely got her dagger out in defense. The ghost then kept attacking like no tomorrow. But try as she might, Kidd was slowing down and losing ground. The ghost all of a sudden swung downward and broke her knife in two.  
  
**_Heh..heh...yer never used one, right? I'll make it quick and painless!_**


	15. Duel with a Ghoul: Joining of the Past a...

**Disclaimer:See earlier Chapters**

_**This is it!   
**_  
The ghost began to swing his weapon downward. 'Ready....NOW!'  
  
**_Die!_**  
  
"DOUBLE SLASH!' Serge shot forward,leaving a white trail through the ghost. When Serge almost reached the wall, he jumped on it from an angle. He then kicked off it, onto the cealing, kicked off of that into the ghost again, all in one second. When he landed, everyone stood still. Then the ghost dropped to his knees, then fell face down on the ground. However he remained there...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Heh..heh..heh**_  
  
The knife flashed. Kidd closed her eyes, expecting her death, but....  
  
**_AARRRGGHHHH!!  
_**  
Kidd open her eyes. A dark beam shot through the ghost's left arm and leg. Kidd tranced it the source, someone in a purple cape. He then tossed something at Kidd. It was a pouch  
  
"Use it!" It was a man by the tone but, as Kidd caught it, he disappeared...  
  
_**I'll get even......  
**_  
Her attention was drawn back to the ghost. It held it's knife in it's right hand. It seemed that her other arm was hanging down, in an out-of-service-way. Kidd opened the pouch, reached in and, yanked out...  
  
..another knife? This one was different though. It seeamed to glow different colors, even in the red inferno. She looked at the ghost. It was limping towards her, slowly. Kidd held her knife forward. The ghost slashed forward, movement hampered by the wounds. Kidd jumped back, her reflexies taken over. As the ghost was still recovering from her slash. Kidd jumped forward and rammed her knife into the red ghost. The ghost slumped on Kidd, somehow remanding standing.  
  
"Tell me, why did you attack me?" Kidd spoke after a few seconds  
  
_**If I killed you, the man would reunite me with him...  
**_  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean reunite you with her?" Serge asked a similar question, 'Why did you continue to guard this place' and the ghost gave a simlar answer.  
  
**_We are seperated by great bounds. Even in death, we cannot be together... The ghost punched the ground. If I guarded this place, he would remove the barrier between us. Even now, I still can feel her....._**  
  
"Barrier?"  
  
_**We were united when I travel to her world....her dimesion...but we were seperated, never to met again. The power that seperated us erased my memories...but I still remembered somehow...When I died, the man I was passed on, but i swore to find her.....  
**_  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**_Maybe you can help us. That necklace... let me see it..._**  
  
Kidd hesitated for a moment, then took it off and gave it to her. A bright red light bursted out of the ghost, when light dimmed, the ghost was gone. Kidd picked up the necklace and put it around her neck once more. She sense the ghost around her as it shined red.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The ghost disappeared. It had asked to see his book. Serge complied and had similar results. When he pick up the book, it shinned blue and he heared a voice....  
  
_**I'm in your hands now. May us both find what we looking for!**_


	16. When worlds collide: Lynx's trap

Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah, don't own, blah!

AN: WARNING! Next chapter I'll try to bring one of my favorite chrono character! Finally I'm able to up load!  
  
To dead-Ikiri: Three chapters in two days I wanted all three so I didn't leave a life-or-death cliffhanger, so I released them all at the same time. The switching continues in this chapter, but I might not need it next chapter.....  
  
To Paladin Dragoon: I basically got nothing else to do. I basically got nothing good to watch at night and my sis is away... But don't get use to it to much, I get this computer doing the day, she gets it at night. Knowing her when she gets back from a month in Georgia (this Saturday), It'll be hard to get back on for a day or two (OR A WEEK), but don't worry, I'll still update this story.

PS I'll try to spice things. [Grabs a 'spicy turkey' as seen on a cartoon] Hey Hero, come and taste this!  
  
Pierre: Non non![Runs away]  
  
Nasuren: At least that takes care of frenchy.....  
  
"So....they were defeated.....", the figure in black said to no one. The only one else in the room was sleeping in the middle of the room, with both legs broke. Normally there would be a pedestal and six statues, but he destroyed both, the pedestal because it served no purpose and the unsightly statues that portrayed the old dragons. The room had been cleared and the only thing that remained was the hunk of junk that lured one of his targets here. He didn't know what it was, and didn't care. Even though it wasn't in the fort 300 years ago, he paid it no mind. It got Luccia to send for her teacher, and that was all that matter. Everything was going according to plan. It was foolish to believe FATE could control two worlds in it's flame less state. Now all he need is the keys.....  
  
'Fools! They didn't even know why the ghosts were drawn here in the first place!' In the other world, he was sitting in the same place, with a sword in hand that only a few can control. The shadow continue to wait in his seat for the targets to arrive.  
  
'She probably knows my plan now' the dark figure looked up at the ceiling. 'But she doesn't know the real scale of it.'  
  
The shadow chuckled as he glanced forward. The teleporter has been activated and his guests were outside.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is the keep?" Norris added as the group walked for the doors. They were a heavyset doors, the kind that would crush you in a heart beat if it fell. Serge reached for the doors, however they opened inward before he touched them. The grouped remained silent as they entered the darkness.....  
  
"Welcome." Spoke a loud booming voice. "I see you got past my guard....You certainly surprise me....SERGE!". Barley noticeable in the back a shadow moved. All of a sudden a finger snap was heard and six circles was lit, filling the room. In the other end was a man in a black cloak, holding...  
  
"Argh! That's the sword!" Fargo yelled.  
  
"...how did you know my name?" Serge asked.  
  
"I know a lot more about you than you know yourself." The shadow said in a tone that could scare ghosts. "I know for a fact you searching for the one who defeated your father. You must be thrilled."  
  
"Why is that?" Serge said in a annoyed tone. He hated when people said thing like 'I know you better than you do'.  
  
"You found him!" the shadow yelled as he ran forward, sword overhead, ready to cleave a head into two. Serge however got his Swallow up in defense. The battle crystals begun to shine......  
  
"We can't have that, can we?" The sword seemed to disappear as the wielder struck two fast slices at Serge. In defense Serge rushed forward to counter attack. However the shadow jumped back as Serge nearly reached him. Serge then tried to activate the battle crystals yet again....  
  
"Won't work." The shadow spat out. Serge ignored him....  
  
....BUT THE CRYSTALS DIDN'T RESPOND. Serge took a look at the crystals to find that instead of clear crystals, the crystals were black, pitch black.  
  
"We can have you rely on them can we? This sword hunger for blood! AND IT'S DINNERTIME!" The shadow once again leaped for Serge...  
  
BAMBAMBAM!  
  
...only to be met by three bullets.  
  
"No barrier means guns can kill. You also forgot about me." Norris stepped next to Serge. 'I could swear I got a head shot, and two in vital organs...'  
  
"And me!' Fargo yelled as he leaped from behind the the shadow. He seemed to have ignored the fact Fargo and Norris was there. He slashed right through him, then spun around and did a vertical slice.  
  
"RRAAAAGGHHH!" The shadow yelled.  
  
But what happened next defied all know logic.   
  
It seemed the sword and the pieces of their opponent melted into the ground and move away from the three. There a round shadow was closing in itself.  
  
"What's going on?" Serge asked the question the others couldn't. Fargo cut it into four and Norris fired three lethal shots. It shouldn't be moving period.  
  
The shadow continued to shrink until another cloak figure rise up out of it with the sword.  
  
"You cannot win. Trying to defeat me is like trying to defeat a shadow. In fact, you are." He raised one arm at Fargo.  
  
BOOOOMMMM!  
  
In a flash, the arm shot forward. It seemed that a pillar rammed into him, sending Fargo crashing into the wall. The arm retracted slowly after a second, dropping Fargo to his knees. Before the arm retracted completely, Serge cut most of it off. But it just became another shadow and went back to the rest of it. When the shadow touched the cloaked figure, the arm grew back as the shadow rejoined with the rest.  
  
'We're in deep DEEP trouble' Serge thought as he prepared for the next assault.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Luccia!" Lucca cried as she ran to the woman on the floor. It was hard to make out the features, but Luccia could tell from her shape who it was. The most noticeable thing however were her legs. The were bent in...unpleasant ways, easily broken.  
  
"Are you OK? Luccia? Answer me!" Lucca tried to wake her by shaking her repeatedly, but to no avail.  
  
"She's taking a nap. Her whining gets on your nerves...." a voice spoke as a figure emerged from shadows. "She kept trying to run away, so I snapped her legs. She whined and cried so I put her into a deep sleep. Don't worry. She isn't dead....yet."  
  
"Monster!" Lucca drew her gun and fired. The bullets made and impact, everyone heard it go through the cloth, sending the cloaked monster staggering, but...  
  
DING, Bing DING!  
  
...the shots hit the wall!  
  
"Hrmph! Annoying little..." the shadow murmured as he acted like he was dusting off dirt. Before their eyes, the small holes closed up. "I suggest you stand aside" With this he raised his right hand and swung it to his right. Lucca hovered for a second, then went crashing into the right wall. Upon impact, Lucca went sleepy-bye.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Glenn began to rush the mystery figure. This time the cloaked man lifted up his left and swung it to his left.   
  
"Your tricks won't work on-ommfffhh!" Glen was half right. Luccia went soaring into him, sending both into the wall and knocking out Glenn. He then stretched his hand out to Kidd, who was watching the scene dumbstruck. Kidd went flying into his hand. He raised her by the throat into the air kicking.  
  
"Now that your here, the party can begin. But first, why did you think the ghost came here?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serge didn't answer. Norris and Fargo were out of commission. And he was nearly tired out. Serge was standing in the center of the room, while his enemy was walking around the circular room. Serge also noted that the six circles began to glow.  
  
"This place hold a great power. It can easily magnify another's if used right." The mysterious person stopped at the white circle. "It's even possible to open gates to other worlds, or more....."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now, it's time!" He threw Kidd into the air. Six beams of different color light shot out of the circles into Kidd. The beams kept her floating in the same place.   
  
'I can't...take...much...more' went through Kidd's mind.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH-"  
  
----------------------  
  
"-GGGGHHHHH!" Six beams of similar light collided into Serge. He was feeling the most painful moment of his life. This went on for a few minutes, during which the world spun around. It seemed like his life was passing through his eyes.  
  
'Mom, Dad....everyone......I'm sorry....Dad, I couldn't even...avenge you...'  
  
Then, the beams stopped. The world continued to spin, though. Faster, faster...  
  
"Umphh!" Something landed on Serge's back. He didn't know what it was, but he could hear a terrible roar in the background...  
  
The first thing he recognized was the sword tossed aside. He managed to look at where the roar was coming from. The shadow looked like it was in to different positions, yet standing in the same place. With another loud roar, the shadow begun to change. Hands sprouted from the robe's arms. Or more specifically the robe was pulling back. The hood fell off, revealing a head that was a cross between a black-brown cat and a human. Then darkness surrounded him, similar to a tube. With a roar that was similar to a panther's, he flinged the darkness away like water, except it wasn't a shadow...  
  
Now a feline demihuman stood before him. He wore black general looking clothes, and had a HUGE scythe. He looked at himself, then smile sinisterly.  
  
"Now that I'm complete, I don't need either of you two or your friends anymore!" With this, he began to approach with scythe in hand. 


	17. Ancient ally from the future: Escape!

Disclaimer: See beginning. Pass the popcorn (All of the characters from all three Chrono games and this story are watching the match between Paladin Dragoon and the 'girly man')

Nasuren: Hey Serge! (All three looked) Pass the popcorn.

Chrono: Why did you call that turkey spicy?

Norstein Bekkler: Have anyone seen my clone?(Following this a large explosion is heard)

Pierre:Hahaha! I won! (he is currently leaning on a switch)

Everyone:Our entertainment!-.-X

Nasuren: My reviewer! (looks up) I call Sparky to get her....Oh , Pierre...

Pierre: Uh-oh!

* * *

**_Ancient ally from the future: Escape!_**

The demihuman continued his approach. He had only one thing in mind.....  
  
**SYSTEM START UP CONFIRM  
**  
,,,,REVENGE!  
  
**SYSTEM CHECKUP....ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL. VOICE CHIP MALFUNCTIONING. CHIP BYPASSED. CHECKING ALL MOTOR SYSTEMS**  
  
'Their ancestors put me through HELL..."  
  
**MOTOR SYSTEM OPERATIONAL. LOADING A.I. AND MEMORY FOR R-66Y**.  
  
'...finally, vengeance will be mine!' As Lynx approached the two arbiters, Lucca regained consciousness. Slowly she raised her gun at the feline demihuman.  
  
**A.I. AND MEMORY LOADED. RUNNING LAST SYSTEM DIAGNOSIS. SYSTEM OPERATION A STANDARD LEVELS. ACTIVATING 'PROMETHEUS'**

* * *

"What the...?" I tried to get up once again. It was then I notice the pain in my back and something holding me down. I twisted around to find out what it was...  
  
"A girl?" Like I said, a girl was laying down on my back face up. If I wasn't so tired and those beams hit something else, I could easily gotten up, girl or no girl. But because of all of the above, I couldn't lift here an inch.  
  
"Wait a sec. What's she doing here?" I glanced around the room, there was the sword, Fargo, Norris,...a woman, another woman and another dude? The girls wore civilian clothes, while the blond haired man wore a ancient style military uniform. Everyone seemed to be stirring, gaining consciousness There was some kind of..junk in it's own side. But the noticeable this was the large scythe in the hands of a very pissed looking demihuman, one approaching this way! It also seemed that he was a serious nut case by his eyes.  
  
"No more allies, no more surprises. Just you two and your deaths! You two had interfered to much in the past! No more of you standing up to FATE, no more! You two have stood up against FATE and lived. Now that you both have found each other again, let remedy the fact that all that stood up to FATE has been crushed..." The demihuman was obviously taking his time, enjoying the fact that either the girl or I couldn't defend myself. I did the first thing that popped into my mind...  
  
"What in the heck your talking about? I don't even know this girl!" 'Delay him' I thought. 'The longer I breathe, the more time I have to come up with something.  
  
"Oh, you do." He stopped mere foot steps away, savoring the fake terror I showed on my face. When people think they are on top, they get careless "Remember those dreams?" he said, shouldering the scythe.  
  
"My...ancestor's?" How did he know about them? Only Dario was the only one I knew that has know that fact. I haven't even told mom before I left home.  
  
"They're not his. They're yours."  
  
"Mine? Why would I have those memories?"  
  
"Didn't you see it? The ghost story? You." he pointed the scythe at me "are the man that passed on. Only the powers that be knows why you were reincarnated. That ghost was undefeatable, unless defeated by the one who will rise up to try to stop FATE. But, it seems like FATE will gain it's power back."  
  
"Who are you? Why do you continue to rant on about fate?" My Patience would soon be rewarded.  
  
"I'm called Lynx. I'm surprised your 'guardian angel' didn't tell you. As for-"  
  
BOOM BOOM!  
  
It seemed that one of the girls against the wall fired a gun, shotting Lynx at (or what ever his name is), but the quick feline stopped them with his scythe, looking like one of those movie stars using a sword to stop bullets. This went on until the girl's bullets ran out, during which he looked like he wasn't even trying. The bullets did seem to have the effect of waking the girl on my back, though.  
  
"Your next." He said, pointing the scythe at the girl that shot him.   
  
Hey, girl, you awake? I whispered to the girl on my back. Upon hearing this, the girl moved and moaned.  
  
Don't move! If Lynx knew she could move, he would come after us sooner. Can you move quickly?  
  
She moved a bit Nope. Upon hearing this, I looked for my swallow. I found it close to me, but still outside of my reach. It was standing upright, one blade in the ground.....  
  
,,,,before the scythe went through the bar.  
  
"You should have taken better care of your father's weapon. Now let's finish this. He stood over both the girl and me, scythe held high, ready to kill us.

* * *

BOOOM!  
  
Lynx went flying to the side as a metal object went flying and crashing into the Demihuman's face. Or more specifically, a metal fist. Every one that was awake stared in wonderment what happen. Luccia, who somehow woke up, was able to stare with pride.  
  
"M-My Vork! So, it divn't need a pover source."  
  
It then made a noise similar to steam being released as it took a werid pose. After it took the pose and the noise stopped, it then got into a battle pose. Lynx recovered from the punch, it knocked him down, but from the sound a regular person would have their jaw shattered. However, when he got up from the punch, he did rub his jaw. That was a sure sign to Serge and his allies that he could be hurt.  
  
"That punch stronger was a lot stronger than any robot that can be created from this time's technology, and more powerful than those that can be excavated. What are you?"  
  
The robot made some strange movements with one of his hands. He pointed to where his throat would be if he was human, then shook his index finger. It was plain as day. It couldn't talk.  
  
Lynx shot toward the machine, scythe at the ready. Within an instant, the two became a blur, punching and slashing, so fast the others could barely keep up. Two onlookers however began to form a plan, the two that could not be seen by the others. Quickly their plan took shape. The two spirits flew into the Masamune, using it to magnify their powers, then using the rooms special ability to magnify it more. It went on for a few minutes unnoticed. The room began to blur, but most of the other occupants were similarly half way knocked out while the only two were locked in combat, too fast to noticed the changes. Then the room began to get out of focus that Lynx noticed it. By then it was to late. To him, his opponents were beginning to blur, while the room stayed the same.  
  
"NOOOOOOO-" The other people heard him cut off.

* * *

"What happened?" Dario asked, inching closer to the orb. Janus to was closer to it.  
  
"You might want to back....." Schala trailed off. The two young men just turn to her with a quizzical look.  
  
"Why.." Janus begin to asked.  
  
"To late." Schala replied.  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
BOOOOOOMM

* * *

AN: I finally heard from Sparky, by the time you read this, both of them should be back. As for Pierre, let's hope he can run. MWHAHAHAHAH! I'm adding titles to the begining because I pick really long ones so they might not show..... 


	18. Prelude to the Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer, see earlier chapter. Chocobos that are in the end of story AN also belongs to square enix.

**AN:**A while for the wait, but this is one of the most important. The 'robot' will get a proper introduction next chapter and FINALLY Serge will meet Kidd and the EVIL PLAN WILL BE REVEALED MWAHAHAHA! (Also next chapter.) I also got a idea for a CT fic that will be a presequal to this.

* * *

**Humph! Looks like I should thank you. You did me a great favor for allowing me to pass on.  
**  
'Huh?'  
  
**You brought me and her together, remember**?  
  
'I did?'  
  
**....do you have to question everything I say? I saved your life, and all I get is questions? Really grateful, dude.**  
  
'No, what I meant was this, what do you mean I united you two?'  
  
**'sigh' By coming with you, I was able to meet with the one I lost. Guess you didn't pay attention when you were getting your ass kicked....**  
  
'Ass kick? .....THE DEMIHUMAN!!!  
  
**Woah! Woah! Easy there, solider boy! One step at a time! First see if you can open your....wait, not now....**  
  
'Huh?'  
  
"He doesn't look like much......"  
  
**I might be a bit rude, but I'm not that mean to let you open your eyes to THAT horror!**  
  
"'snicker' Janus, step away for a few seconds"  
  
**Before you wake up, I should tell you, your swallow was, um... total.**  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
**Quit that yelling! Do you always yell in your head? Jeez! I saved your life and did a surprise and this is how you repay me. Just to let you know I hope we won't met soon. One more thing.....  
**  
**_....WAKE UP!!!!_**  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Dario and Janus were in one of the new rooms, watching over the last of their 'visitors'. Some were already up but a few were still out. The room they were occupying was the center room of the new rooms. There was a table with a unfinished card game and only one of the unconscious people in it. Janus didn't take a liking to the short blue haired boy (It was still unknown if he ever takes a liking to anyone). He smelt to much like military to him. Even though the coat to his BDU (Nasuren: Battle Dress Uniform for those that don't know) was off, the stench of one who fights for a nation he despises still stayed. I'm was tempted to....  
  
"Don't you think about it."  
  
"I thought you couldn't read my mind. How can you tell me what to think?" Janus replied with a sneer.  
  
"I can't. But I sure as anything can read that expression."  
  
"How much different can it be from mine? The only soldiers I met was the bully types." Janus fist tighten at this. Those types who nearly killed my sister once...  
  
'Cough'  
  
Janus turned his head back to the solider. He sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes were also blue, but you could barely tell because of his squinting to get them into focus.  
  
"Ah! Your awake!" Dario spoke cheerfully. "I thought you be getting up soon." He held his hand out to me. "Pay up." Upon hearing this, I (reluctantly) reached into my cloak pocket and took out $550.  
  
"Where am I?" The solider asked.  
  
"I guess I should say, 'Welcome to my place', but I don't own this place." Dario said with a smile.

* * *

"Your place?" Dario put the cards down. It was now I got a good look at him. The face and the sword was exactly as I remember. He was wearing what looked like a white robe with the the arms cut of and open at the bottom. He wore brown greaves (foot armor) and black sleeves with some armor and small gauntlets.  
  
"In the sense that I live here, yes."  
  
"He means he is a free loader here." This came from a man in a purple cloak. His face was paler than chalk, his eyes gave off a evil looking red. He wore purple pants and brown armor and boots.  
  
"HEY! Like you don't either!"  
  
"...need I remind you that I have a home?"  
  
"I do to! ....just not in this time......."  
  
"Hold it! 'In this time'? And who are you?" I asked glancing at the man in the cloak. He must have been hiding in the shadows, because when he stepped forward, I noticed his cloak was blood red.  
  
"The only thing you'll need to know is I am called Magus." With that, Magus turned on his heel and strolled out of the room.  
  
"Making friends already? Don't worry, he always like that." Dario spoke barely audible.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He don't like anybody. Just plain and simple. I heard he can stand a few. It's a rarity he goes through a day without threating someone." Something popped in my mind. The next question was out before I knew my mouth moved at all.  
  
"Where is everybody? Is Fargo and Commander Norris O.K.?" Upon hearing this, Dario smiled embarrassed.  
  
"They're fine. That pirate friend of yours nearly broke my back when he decided to 'drop in'."  
  
"What happened?" Dario's face became stern.  
  
"That I cannot answer. However, I know someone that can...."

* * *

"Alright, hit it!"  
  
**SPARK-FISHHHH**  
  
"Testing 1-2-3. Still not right. Too deep. I sound like Gato." The machine replied.  
  
"Vho?" Luccia asked in response. She was up and about thanks the kind woman here. She was the first to awake, but she couldn't get up while the said woman's spell worked. During that time, one of the other people woke up and exit from that room. Currently Glenn, Lucca, Kid, and a solider with a uniform similar to Porrie's woke up in that order. Everyone she knew was working on the robot she found. The man that woke up before her was sitting at the edge of the platform. The solider when he exited the room walked over to him and talked earlier, but quit. The solider is currently sitting with his back leaning on a wall watching us work.  
  
"Gato. From the fair?" The robot was a odd one. He didn't require much repair, only a replacement here and there. The only thing that needed repair was the voice chip.  
  
"Sorry. I don't know a Gato. Any of you know a Gato?" Kidd and I shook my head when Lucca asked. She looked over at Glenn who was leaning on a wall. Ever since the solider sat down, Glenn was watching him, even though he looked like he couldn't do much. Glenn only shook his head.  
  
"He, let me show you." The robot stood up and held his hand up to it's 'face'.  
  
Singing the robot continued "I AM GOTO! I HAVE METAL JOINTS! BEAT ME UP AND EARN SILVER POINTS!"  
  
"Sounds familiar." Lucca said rubbing her chin. Kidd looked down at the ground for a second, then her head shot up as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Sounds like Gonzales! Remember? The robot we took to that country? It sounds like him!."  
  
"The song he sang was different." Lucca thought for a moment. "If I remember right, it went like this: Ah, Gonzalez! I am Strong! Beat me up and get silver points!"  
  
"Shouldn't ve be get back to vork?" I spoke as soon as Lucca was done. I then twisted the bolt.  
  
"Testing 1-2-3. Halt!" I did as I was told. With a few beeps he added, "It's fixed!". The robot began to shake. All of a sudden it's audio began to put out music. With a few seconds to spare, the three woman that repaired the robot moved out the way as the robot got up and spun. Before all the onlookers could open their mouths, the robot continued to spin while moving left and right. In a few seconds, it became obvious to what it were doing. Glenn who hand was one the hilt of his sword removed it as everyone who saw it started to laugh at the dancing robot. The robot then stopped in front of Lucca and kept bowing up and down.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lucca! Thank you all." With that he moved to Kidd, me, and then to Glenn who help earlier.  
  
"Hey! How did you know my name?" Lucca asked the robot. She was sure no one told it her name, nor mention it at all. But before the robot could explain, the door to the bed rooms opened. Kidd's uncle Magus stepped out with his usual show of malice. He and the other man wouldn't tell anyone about where they were, only that they would have it explain when they were all awake.  
  
"The last has awaken. Follow me."

* * *

AN:(Chocobo music is heard) 

Nasuren: In order to exact revenge against Pierre and keep our least manly character alive, I decide he should wear a costume. We decide that he should wear a green costume. Not just ANY green costum. He is standing in a racetract with a Gysha Green costume!

Lynx: I got a feeling I know where this is heading......

Nasuren: Unknowingly to him it's a race with a certain yellow birds. I'm waiting for the next chapter to start it though!


	19. Gaia Sphere

_As Serge and Dario entered...._  
  
"...so what your saying is that there is two parallel worlds, and this 'Lynx' was a servant of an entity that ruled over both three hundred years ago, and now he has been revived by this 'Lavos' or something along that line, to prevent it's death. How might it do that?" Norris asked the blue haired girl as Serge and Dario entered the room. The room was plain, only a fence was surrounding this room, and it seemed that the strange pattern in the other rooms disappeared into blackness here. Serge couldn't figure out heads or tails out of this place, nor did he want to. "How do we know that that is not a lunatic's story?"  
  
"Because it is the truth. Believe it or not, that doesn't matter to me. However, one with proof just walked in." The blue haired girl turned toward the new arrivals, "Right, Serge?"

* * *

"What do you mean, 'proof'? I have no idea what you mean." I answered. I only got part of Norris question, but I knew nothing about parallel worlds.   
  
"Your carrying one. That book was written by one who crossed that gap. Your ancestor."  
  
"How did you....?" No one knew who wrote that book, except my family.  
  
"Second, that dream you had. That ghost was from your world, and yet he searched for a way to the other world. During the ghost ordeal, the same thing happen in the other with the one he was looking for, with this girl, Kidd." With this, she pointed at a Blondie girl with a pony tail.  
  
"Alright, so what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Your one of the chosen ones."

* * *

"Ages ago, an intelligent inventor invented a machine that could teleport matter from one point to another. That was at the millennial fair at Truce, three hundred years ago. Even though it was a success, it had one flaw, one not recognized until it was too late."  
  
"What was it?" Lucca asked.  
  
"When a friend of hers entered for another demonstration, her necklace reacted with her pendant, opening a hole and causing her to disappear. The 'hole', which is called a gate, flunged her to into the past. The inventor and her best friend set out to rescue her. After saving her and returning time to it's original flow, they headed home. However, when the best friend escorted the girl home, the best friend was arrested for kidnapping royalty, for you see, the girl was the princess of that time. Due to treachery, the the best friend was sentence to death. He escaped however with the inventors help, during the escape they were joined by the princess. To escape, they used a portal that sent them into the future. There they saw their future ruined by none other than Lavos. They set out on a quest to stop that from happening, and after many hardships, succeeded. However, that's not the end of the story."  
  
"Years after the incident, and the heroes of the story faded, the effects of their victory were still felt, and not all were good. A darker evil rose to take it's place, and the former heroes were unable to even try to stop it. However, another effect of it brought it's end. Due to a certain event, the world was split, the river of time flowing into two directions. The worlds were not to meet, however that was not to be. The evil threaten both worlds, and all the worlds that was out there. Another generation stepped up to the calling, defeating even Fate and freeing Man and it's kin. When the evil was defeated, the worlds were again separated, but they were also bound together by one of the strongest powers know to man."  
  
"What was it?" Kidd asked this time.  
  
"The ultimate power," Dario started, looking up. It seemed like he was remembering something that he could not forget. "One that can push one forward, even through the darkest of nights, through the hottest infernos. It can help build castles, and yet destroy them...something that few cannot grasp....love..."  
  
"Great, this is turning into a romance story....." Glenn mumbled, one he thought could not be heard.  
  
"The ironic thing is it saved you life." The girl spoke again, scaring the daylights of Glenn, who then blushed. "No, I wasn't referring to you! The fort you all were in was haunted by ghosts that kept the worlds together, bound but separate. They could not cross into the other, for you see, the room in which you fought Lynx was sealed to them. They could only go with others, those that seemed worthy. They were two keys that could bring the worlds together again. Lynx knew this, and lured you all there. He then did something that I though impossible...he brought the worlds together, but he took it farther...  
  
"That would be?" Norris asked politely. The girl brought out an orb and show it to the crowd.  
  
"He merged them..." The orb showed two familiar countries, easily recognizable by the residents of the world it came from. "Two worlds, become one. Something I don't quite get, but it seemed that both worlds are now bound by ocean, as if both worlds were cut open and stuck together. Now it seems that the two greatest nations of both worlds are close to a war the likes that has never been seen."  
  
"You mean..!" Serge blurted out.  
  
"The largest nations in this 'Gaia Sphere', as I call it, are Guardia and Porrie." She continued. 

"....who are you?" Serge asked.

"My name is Schala, the one who separated the two worlds after the last heroes won."

* * *

Nasuren: Yay! finally updated! For those who is wondering, Pierre I sent away to for work for himself, who is a chef. Don't worry, it ain't going to be easy for him. 


	20. Hidden Power: Glimpse

Nasuren: Sorry for the delay! I sent the disclaimer on vacation so I have to do it! I DO NOT own Chrono Cross, Trigger, or any related material.  
  
Humph! Hero...if I was a hero, I would be some sort of a saint, right? I'm not evil, but I'm sure as heck ain't a saint. I live by my rules, helping those that need me. Why do I help people? 'Cause I'm here and they are there, and they need help! -Hero's Creed

* * *

"One question, what is this 'Gaia Sphere'." Kidd asked, raising he hand as if in school.  
  
"It is where the two worlds are now." Schala began. "Imagine cutting a globe and pasting it on a much larger ball. The take another one and doing the same. The Gaia sphere is where both worlds are,and the empty space is water, waiting to be filled."  
  
"You mean that there could be other worlds?"  
  
"Yes. That explains why you knew Fargo, but not the other way around. But you might want to prepare for the quest ahead especially if your going to stop a war."  
  
"....how?" Serge muttered. He lost his favorite weapon, and swallows weren't easy to come by.  
  
"Easy, practice! Robo, why don't you come with us for a few moments?" Schala asked the robot as she, Dario, Magus and Robo left.  
  
"Don't I need a weapon if I'm to train?" Serge yelled after them.  
  
"Enjoy." Dario yelled back as he threw a object that landed on Serge's head, barely doing damage. Serge picked it up. It was a sword hilt to a sword, by the looks of it, a Katanna. He also notice that it had no hilt guard. Before he could call after the people who were leaving, they shut the door. That is when they heard it-  
  
BoboBercock!  
  
"Hey, what the..." Glenn stepped forward, poking the 'newcomer' with one of his swords. "It's a......"

* * *

"Should we have not have warned them?" Robo asked. The robot, princess, dragoon, and mystic was in the center of the area known only as The End of Time.  
  
"They needed to learn how to stand on their own feet, so to speak." Dario replied.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it's .....  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
"THE CHICKEN FROM HELL!" A voice muttered. It seemed that the one called Glenn just got thrown into the door. It also seems they have met the occupant.  
  
"....so...how have you been?" Schala asked Robo. "I hope you didn't mind me keeping you quite for that explanation."  
  
"I don't understand, princess." Robo replied formally.  
  
"There is some things better left unsaid. For one...If Kidd heard my name, it may She descended from me and my daughter."  
  
"You have a daughter?!" Robo replied out of sheer suprise, "You can't be that old!"  
  
"In a sense she is my daughter, yet she is more. I didn't give birth to her, if that what you mean. But she is still my blood."  
  
"...still does not compute."  
  
"Well, they are going to be a while, and you know Crono's part of the story, so I guess I can tell you Serge's."  
  
"That Serge?" Robo asked, pointing to the door.  
  
"Yes and no..."

* * *

It was a clinmatic scene. Fargo on one side, the mystery clucker on the other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All of a sudden they rushed toward each other and in a flash they struck as they passed each other, ending in a slide, recoiling from their attack. It seemed there was a breeze coming from somewhere, but in this place, seemed all to weird. After a second, Fargo dropped to the ground. Right then and there, Norris, Lucca and Luccia (who borrowed a gun from Lucca) at the fowl. Seeming to defy physics, the chicken ran on the wall, then jumping and like bowling pins to a ball, knocking them down. That left only two targets, the young, fiery woman and the blue solider who chose the better part of valor....  
  
"Run!" Yelled Kidd as both her and Serge shot off running from the chicken, being faster than he looked, ran after them and beginning to gain on them. Not to mention the room was square, the door locked, and the all running in circles

* * *

Now the cogs of Fate begin to shift again...  
  
What is that thing? Running from a chicken, how ironic....  
  
"AHHH!" Kidd yelled. I glanced back behind me only to see he on the floor, she must have tripped. On her face was pure horror, for the monster that resembled a chicken was running toward her quickly...  
  
boom  
  
...and she could not get up in time, and she seemed to noticed that...  
  
Boom  
  
...I have to help her....  
  
BOOM  
  
...But how?  
  
BOOM!  
  
A vision came to me. The girl laying in front of me suddenly changed. She was wearing a red skirt and a white top with a red jacket, however the most noticeable part was where she was lying. It seemed like....  
  
Boom Boom  
  
...blood? Then I notice that someone was standing above her, even though I could not make out the details, the face being covered in shadows....  
  
Boom Boom  
  
...There was a evil smile, one that took pleasure in killing.  
  
BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM  
  
I grasped my head all of a sudden and without noticing and fell to my knees, my head hurting being the last thought in my head...

* * *

"...and then they..." Schala stop as she felt it. In the corner of her eyes she notice Dario and Janus feeling it too.  
  
"What is wrong, princess?" Robo asked, being machine he could not feel it. In a heartbeat Schala took out her orb and with haste, put it on the floor for all to see.  
  
"He shouldn't..." Dario began, for even one that knew not magic would have sensed it. The orb shinned brightly for a moment, then it showed Kidd on the ground, about to be pounced on by a chicken-like creature. That, however, wasn't what every one was looking at. Serge was getting up from his kneeling position.  
  
"I...won't...let...that...happen, AGAIN!" he yelled as white light surrounded him. His eyes, usually blue as the deep sea turned pure white. The sword hilt he carried was bathed in the same light as it's owner, and growing longer, almost as long as it used to be. Upon seeing him, the chicken stopped instantly and began to stare. Kidd notice the chicken stopping and turn to see what was stopping to see the same thing. Being used to strange things she rolled from between the two.  
  
"How is he gathering so much magic power and being able to hold it in that condition?" Janus asked. Even though it didn't compare to the power of him, Dario or Schala, he was gathering more than a ordinary magician who practiced for ten years in the arts.  
  
"Forget the magic, the sword, he's seems to be gaining control of it! The sword is suppose to be broke!" Dario, with more enthusiasm, replied.  
  
"He tapping into his real power." Schala replied as she watched with interest.

* * *

What's wrong with him? Kidd though, He seemed nicer, and a tad handsome,but he's looks like...  
  
Serge brought his left hand in the air and begin to chant:  
  
Dra bufan du luhxian dra tynghacc....  
  
Dra bufan du bicr pylg dra hekrd...  
  
Dra bufan du bnudald dra uhac oui muja....  
  
Kidd notice the chicken starting to spin, the same light surrounding it as Serge. It seemed to have start to chant also:  
  
Kiynteyhc uv dra bayla! Ran sa!  
  
Yhcfan so lno! E pak vun ouin yccecdyhla eh drec pyddma!  
  
Lusa vundr! Cruf dro ahaso dro yfcusa sekrd!  
  
I light began to shine in Serge's hand, while the chicken began to grow brighter. All of a sudden, Serge's ball grew larger and he threw it into the air. Serge then jumped up and drove his sword, making the light rain upon his opponent. The thing that stood out to me the most was that he looked like a handsome night. He then shouted "ILLUMINARE!"  
  
The Rooster then crowed "SAINTS" as spears of light rushed toward Serge. Every thing was bathed in light, it seemed like the spells were fighting each other, growing brighter and brighter, both the combatants disappearing in the light. all of a sudden a explosion rocked the room.  
  
When the some settled, Kidd noticed a figure lying on the floor...  
  
"SERGE!" Kidd ran forward to the Porrie Elite. She ignored the two orbs in front of him as she ran toward her savoir....

* * *

Nasuren: How was it? School started, and since I'm now a H.S. senior, I'll be busy.Not to mention that the Document manager on was down.  
  
Dreggos: At least you divided the chapter.  
  
NAsuren:Yeah, this would be twice as long, and I'm not done with it yet.....by the way, Serge and his friends WILL NOT BE in the next chapter!  
  
Serge and co.: What?!  
  
Nasuren: Next chapter will feature a returning CT fav of everyone and a returning enemy as they join the mix! Don't worry, only for the next chapter!  
  
Lynx: Wait to you see who it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
-  
AN. The spells I used cyphers, namely Al Bhed ( also owned by squarenix, I mearly using it to save time) the translations follow:  
  
Serge's:  
  
The power to conquer the darkness....  
  
The power to push back the night...  
  
The power to protect the ones you love....  
  
????:  
  
Guardians of the peace! Her me!  
  
Answer my cry! I beg for your assistance in this battle!  
  
Come forth! Show thy enemy thy awesome might! 


	21. The hunters' entrance: Friend or foe?

Nasuren: Disclaimers are in earlier chapters. Sorry this was a little late, but better late than never!

CC Lynx:You brought them back!

Nasuren:Yep

???: /**Cracks knuckles/**

Nasuren: Bold means noise or telepathic messages. Italic means thought. Now excuse me while I break up a fight between the second mystery character and Lynx. (Random breaking noise and cat hisses are heard.)

???:This is for my son! (A large explosion is heard)

* * *

"Yes, I know....." Lynx told the darkness that surrounded him on all sides. "I let them escape, but I know not why they worry you."  
  
**BUSSSSHHHHHH  
**  
"They are nothing! I just toyed with them, and yet they couldn't last five minutes. Even the old Lynx would be able to end their lives in a flash. Why should we fear those vermin!"  
  
**USSHHH**  
  
"How could they become that strong? One of them tried to use battle crystals! Even they should know why it didn't work on me! they should know that BCs draws on your infinite power!"  
  
**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR  
**  
They ground began to shake, causing fear to appear on the Demihuman's face. He has angered his master....  
  
"Y-you were defeated by ones that used BCs?" Lynx shuddered.  
  
**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR**  
  
"Now I understand. Without that power, you cannot be defeat. May I ask where it is?" A small portal opened up, showing Lynx his answer. It seemed like a small window, but none the less it gave him answers.  
  
"So he has it. I have to keep my eyes open and prevent him from using it."  
  
**RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR**  
  
"He doesn't have it? Then..." Lynx finally got it. "Answers a few questions....."  
  
**UUUSSSSHHHUUUUSSS**  
  
"He still has to unlock it, until then, it's playtime....that rag time group, even with those three, cannot defeat me." Lynx then started to laugh.  
  
**BBUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH**  
  
Lynx stopped laughing immediately. Fear showed up on his face once again.  
  
"H-he's dead! How could he still be alive!? He died with FATE! The other is nothing! How can those two alter our plain? Even if the grow stronger, They are still no match for me!"  
  
**HHHUUUUUUUPPPPPPP**  
  
"So, you want me to hold the next phase?"  
  
**PPPPPPUUUUUGGGGGGG**  
  
"I now understand completely. I have plans for them. If Guardia and Porrie don't go to war, then the next phase maybe become more interesting...." he snickered, "And I know the perfect people to stop the vermin!

* * *

"Hohoho! That's the biggest bounty this year!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said another member of the crowd around the wall of the bar called The Hunter. As per the name, it attracted most of the bounty hunters in the True area. However there is another thing the bar is know for....  
  
"Shh! 'He' might hear you!"  
  
"How much is it?!"  
  
"A kings ransom! I could retire and live the rest of my life in luxury!" Said a teenage hunter.  
  
"Quick before he finds out!" A muscular looking man said as he ripped the wanted ad off the wall. However a hush fell over the crowd. A second later a man in a cloak stepped forward. The cloak cover his body, hiding it, and covered the lower part of his face. He had orange spiky hair and a pair of eyes that could look into your soul. The man who ripped the poster down just stared, obviously not knowing what the others did.  
  
"Sorry pal, this one is mine!" The hunter said as he put the poster in his pocket. The man in cloak simply held out his hand.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"Or what? You hurt me? Ha! I came here to see the famous hunter, but seeing he is not here, this will make a fine substitute. There is nothing a shrimp like you can do!" He drew his ax, which was the size of a seven year old in the stone blade, no problem since he was the size of a man on the shoulder of another. The crowd instantly retreated.  
  
"If you believe you can, try it." The taller man sneered at the tone. For someone such him it was a rare experience to be insulted, for he had never been talked to like that. Due to his size and power, not many tried, for those that did so were cut asunder.  
  
"If you wish for death, then so be it!" He swung the ax from over his head, intending to cleave the man in halve. Despite the seeming plain fact that the man should not survived a blow from it, the cloak figure simply raised a hand and caught by the blade, grabbing it from the sides. Even though the rude hunter look like two body builders fused, the cloaked figure stopped it as if he was a child. By the looks of it, the hunter was one of the all brawn, no brains types, he faced turned red as he seemed to put all his strength into bringing it down unto it's target. In mer moments the Ax was shaking, unfortunate for the hunter it was because of him. The blade has not advanced a single inch. The hunter then jumped back, a good distance, the fact he could not win that way sinking in.  
  
"Why you little,,,!" The thick headed hunter charged forward yet again, hoping to put momentum into the strike. However, when he reached the halfway point....  
  
...**clink**...  
  
...the cloaked man ran fast as the wind. Even though the hunter expected it, what was next wasn't. Right as the hunter saw the figure moving at him, he moved his ax toward his side. Thinking may be his weak point, but he wasn't dumb. As the two meet, the hunter swung his ax vertical, knowing it had the best chance of a hit. However, when his swing had begun and the ax was only inches away his opponent jumped. Or should I say flew? For the spectators believed that. The cloak figure spun in the air, keeping his cloak in place and landing on the back of the hunter. The figure's weight added to the hunter's momentum and sent him flying into the ground. At the last second the hunter rolled and turn to face his foe. That was when he noticed him jugging a silver bag in his hand.  
  
"No wonder why you won't give it up. You lose money easy!" the figure said as he tossed the hunter's metal wallet back. The hunter then tried his favorite strategy. He raise his ax in the air, the blade glowing red. This was the main reason he used a stone ax.  
  
"Here try this, FIRE WAVE!" the hunter screamed as he screamed, creating a arc as he slammed his weapon into the ground. Then the arc then rushed a the cloaked man with the hunter following it. The hunter's experience with previous enemies told him they would focus on the fire, and as they try to dodge it. He would ignore the hunter until it was too late. However this one did not budge.  
  
"How pathetic.."he replied. As the pillar reached him, the cloaked figure just raise his hand with his sword in it high. He then brought it down, creating a similar wave. The pillar of fierce wind collided with the one of fire, canceling it out as would a flame in a hurricane. The that was when he struck. The hunter paid the pillars no mind, driving his ax forward into his foe's head. That when the cloak figure jump at him and did something that everyone who watch would remember....  
  
The man in the brown cloak seemed to disappear as various flashes passed the hunter. His opponent reappeared on second later when he glanced back. The hunter grabbed his ax and took a offensive position. However, when his ax was level with his chest, the blade fell off. That was nothing, for when the stone blade hit the floor, it shattered into pieces, the size of pebbles. Then the handle broke apart like pieces of salami freshly sliced. The hunter stared at it in disbelief, then notice a cut in his shirt. When he touched it, his shirt then tore into ribbons.  
  
"Grab your pants" the cloaked man said. Before the hunter could open his mouth, his belt let out, making his pants fall down, showing his 'ahem', which he instantly covered up. Then there was a sword pointed at his throat.  
  
"Now will you hand it over? Or do you wish for everyone to know that what they say about big men are true?" The hunter then grabbed his pants, pulled them up, then shoved the poster from his pocket at the stronger man before high tailing it. The crowd, which was watching from the edge of the room, continue to watch as the man headed to the bartender, and paid for a bottle of cider and the information on the bounty. Soon after that, he waltzed out after paying for damages with the hunter's money he snatched out of his wallet during the disappearing act. The bartender just watched as the the crowd as they just stood there with amusement.  
  
"Hey! Look on the good side!" the bartender yelled, "At least you seen the famous hunter, the Lighting Knight!"

* * *

Another world.....  
  
**You thought you can escape?  
**  
"I'll avenge Lucca for you!" A blue haired teen yelled as he raised the knife above his head.  
  
_No, this is wrong!_  
  
"Wait!" A blonde girl with a pig tail yelled.  
  
**You know what will happen**.  
  
_Please, run!_  
  
"I didn't tell you about sis...." She continued.  
  
"Would you believe that you talk in your sleep? No?" The boy replied as he opened his eyes, revealing his cold eyes. Seeing this the girl took a step back, which did not help. For when he opened his eyes and before she could even put her weight down on that foot, he rushed forward driving it into her stomach. A loud roar came from a demihuman on the floor. The pain for one lost by treachery. What worst is the pain wasn't his alone.  
  
**You loved that didn't you?  
**  
_I didn't. You know that!  
_  
**You did. You savored the taste of Serge's hatred toward you.  
**  
_YOU THINK I ENJOY THAT? That's my-_  
  
"Son?" The room in which this happened disappeared. It was only the teen and a older looking blue hair man who resembled him. "You never knew me!"  
  
_That's not true!_  
  
"What father would drown his own son? Kill his friend? Use him as a tool?!"  
  
_That wasn't me! You think I sleep peacefully at night? All those people I kill-  
_  
"Slaughtered is what you mean."  
  
_All I can do is repent for my crimes. I've save more people than I can count!_  
  
"People think your a warrior of justice." The teen began to walk in a circle around the man, "No, a guardian spirit. How many people know someone older that a hundred? That even the eldest people remember you teaching them how to fish when they were five? All of them wrong."  
  
_You think I like being like this? Not being able to be with my wife and son? To tell them I'm sorry for their pain?_  
  
"FATE made you immortal. It could have taken it away if it wanted. Besides I'm still alive."  
  
_You die centuries ago!  
_  
"I'm alive. I'm on the new Continent, waiting for my revenge. After that I will reactivate Fate and return things to the way they should be!"  
  
_NO!_  
  
"Keep that body. The chip in you head shorted out after the defeat of FATE, but I need your body no longer. I have one better. The flame will obey me now."  
  
_I'll stop you!  
_  
"And what? Kill your son? Hahaha! If you think you can stop me, try it! I will get my revenge then! I will kill you, father! No, LYNX!"  
  
The blue haired man woke with a start. He then rubbed his eyes to try to ease his headache.  
  
"Lynx died, Serge." he muttered. He knew that was no dream. "I'm Wazuki..." 


End file.
